A Different Path
by USSManhattan
Summary: A slightly different throw from the one we know takes Lapis and Peridot on a journey of discovery, both of their new world and themselves. AU from an altered ending of "Jailbreak." Lapidot too. PART 9 - Crossing the Rubicon - With Jasper looming before them, Lapis and Peridot finally stop running from all the decisions haunting them since arriving on Earth.
1. A Throw of Chance

_After many, many years away from fanfic, I've created this little number! I don't know if this is going anywhere... I have some ideas... but it will depend on you, the readers, if this will continue or not. I will say that if this continues, you should expect to see the Gems expand eventually... and oh yes, there will be Lapidot._

_It's up to you kiddies... if this is popular, we'll continue._

* * *

We've all had that moment in our lives. A road not taken; a decision not made; a hope unfulfilled. These moments make the people that we are and the world that we live in. History is full of these tantalizing could have beens. Haven't we all had that moment where we wondered what if? What if the warnings were made, the precautions were taken, the choices were made differently, and the outcomes were different? How changed could a person's life be? Or the lives of several people? It doesn't have to be much. It could be as simple as a different order at the restaurant, a different time of leaving of home…

…or maybe a throw made a second too early.

* * *

Garnet smiled as the hulking Gem charged towards her. Jasper's anger was getting the best of her, which meant she was going to make mistakes like charging blindly at her opponent. She caught the beast by her helmet, easily stopping her attack. She could hear the larger Gem's teeth grinding in rage. No matter. Summoning her full strength, Garnet whirled Jasper around and hurled her at the pulsing powering source of the Gem ship. With any luck, Jasper would smash straight into the center and create a chain reaction that would disable the vessel.

Unfortunately, it seems her aim was just a bit off. If she had thrown the massive Gem a second later, she would have slammed head first into its center. Instead, Jasper's head struck the machine a glancing blow and she immediately slumped into unconsciousness. Still, the brute had at least some of the desired effect; a spider web of cracks began spreading from where her bulk had collided with the alien technology. The job done, Garnet ran to collect the rest of the Crystal Gems.

* * *

The aforementioned Gems shuddered slightly as the effects from the damaged engine rippled through the craft.

"What's happening?" Steven cried, taken aback by the sudden jolt.

"The engine's been damaged… something's hit the containment field…" Pearl said, distant, her eyes reflecting the damage report from the systems.

"How much ya wanna bet that somethin' was Garnet?" Amethyst said. The ship trembled again.

"Unless you relish the thought of bellyflopping into Earth's atmosphere, I would withhold celebrating," Pearl said. "If the engine fails, we're going to plummet back to Earth."

"Oh, well, that would be a shame, wouldn't it, Peri?" Amethyst smirked.

"Grrrrr… Why do you creeps always break my things!?" the Gem beneath her growled. Peridot cursed her bad luck. Ironically, if the ship had taken more damage, it might have shaken this purple lump off of her and given her a chance to escape…

"Tough luck," Amethyst said. Garnet bolted onto the bridge.

"Garnet!" the Crystal Gems cried.

"This ship will go down any minute!" the lead Gem warned them.

"What about Lapis?" Steven urged.

"There's no time!"

"No, I promised her! We have to go back!" Steven said. Garnet opened her mouth to argue, but Steven had that look in his eyes… that look she could never say no to.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's just down the corridor, c'mon!" Steven cried, running past her.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled after the small boy. "We have to go!"

"His mind's made up, Pearl," Garnet sighed, turning to follow him. "Amethyst, bring Peridot."

"With pleasure," Amethyst replied, scooping up the squirming bundle and slinging it over her shoulder.

* * *

"…Steven?"

"I told you I'd come back…." the boy said proudly, twitching under the forcefield. "Hurry!" Lapis recoiled.

"No, Steven… I can't… there's nothing for me back on Homeworld… it's also so alien now, I…"

"Steven said hurry," Garnet replied, dragging the petite Gem out through the small hole. Lapis hemmed, but meekly got to her feet. "Now, we need to get off this ship before it—" The ship shuddered, nearly throwing the group to the deck. "-blows. Peridot, where are the escape pods?"

"You think I would tell you?!" the neon green Gem spat.

"Depends… would you prefer to die?" Peridot glared at her, clenching her teeth so tightly they almost cracked.

"The nearest pod is several meters to our right, around the corner. It should be large enough to accommodate us all."

"Then let's move," Pearl said, hustling Steven ahead of her.

* * *

Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, someone else had already claimed the pod.

"I have to admit… you're tougher than I thought," Jasper growled as she activated the craft. "This isn't over, Gems… assuming you can find another pod."

"Jasper, what are you doing? Don't leave me with these barbarians! Help me!" Peridot snapped. The huge Gem laughed.

"You think I need you to pilot this thing? You're just extra baggage!"

"But… but you can't just leave me here! Yellow Diamond…"

"Do you really think Yellow Diamond cares about some pathetic Peridot? Of course she doesn't! Think about it… all the assignments to this backwater that's produced defective Gems, or attracted the likes of Rose Quartz… you're expendable!"

"I'm… expendable?" Peridot whispered.

"Why else do you think I was assigned to this mission? Someone worth getting back had to keep an eye on you…"

"But I… no…"

"Don't let the atmosphere burn ya on the way in," Jasper smirked as the pod dropped out of the ship. The smirk was wiped off Jasper's face as another explosion ripped through the ship. Caught in the blast, the pod was thrown off course and re-entered Earth's atmosphere at an erratic trajectory. Enough of the pod survived to ensure the survival of its occupant, but the forces of the explosion had sheered a piece of metal free and forced it into Jasper's stomach, causing her to retreat into her Gem. Minutes later, pod and Gem alike crashed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, sinking quickly out of sight.

* * *

"…expendable…" Peridot mumbled again.

"Focus!" Garnet snapped. "Where's another pod we can use?"

"I'm expendable…"

"We're all gonna be expendable if you don't tell Garnet!" Amethyst said, shaking the bundle.

"There's no point…" Pearl sighed. "We're re-entering the atmosphere. We're done for."

"Not yet we aren't!" Steven said as he took Lapis' hand. "Everybody get close…"

* * *

Lion pawed through the wreckage littering the beach, hoping to find his missing masters. The massive object that had hurled earthward a moment ago was rich with their scents, but so far the creature was unable to find any sign of them. He was about to poke around the main body of wreckage when he was attracted to a pile of debris nearby. Tugging it loose, he saw a small sphere of pink energy. The sphere dissolved, disgorging six figures onto the sandy beach.

"Nice one," Garnet breathed.

"Oh my gosh… I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!" Steven beamed.

"…you met Ruby and Sapphire?!" Amethyst asked.

"Oh no!" Pearl moaned. "We were going to introduce you… Garnet, your plan!"

"We were waiting for your birthday…" Garnet smiled sadly.

"We can still do it… I'll just pretend I didn't know!" Steven grinned. A yelp brought him back to the real world; Lapis was recoiling from a growling Lion. "Lion, no! She's a friend! Stop!" The beast looked warily at Steven, and then relented.

"Take this one," Amethyst said, picking up Peridot. "I had her tied up, but she got loose…"

"Ack! No! Please!" Peridot pleaded.

"Amethyst, no, she's been through enough…" Steven replied.

"…fine," the chubby Gem huffed, putting Peridot down. She summoned her whip again, just in case Peridot had any ideas to escape. Instead, the engineer seemed to slump into herself, staring numbly at the blazing wreck.

"…well, now what do we do," Pearl sighed. "We've got two unwelcome guests."

"Pearl, stop! Lapis isn't our enemy! Right, Lapis?"

"…no. No, Steven, I'm not your enemy. I'm not exactly happy to see these three, but… no. I don't want to fight. I just want peace," the watery Gem finally said. "Other than that… I don't know what I want…"

"And what about you…" Pearl asked warily of Peridot.

"I have nothing," Peridot replied. "I have lost my ship, failed my mission, and discovered that I am considered expendable. I am… adrift."

"Considering your 'mission' was to end all life on Earth, you will forgive me if I don't shed any tears," Pearl snarled back. "Lapis, I can believe… but you're a different story. How do I know that you won't go and reactivate Kindergarten the minute we turn our back?"

"What is the point? I am alone. I am stranded. I am abandoned. Everything I was loyal to left me. I have no quarrel with you anymore, and couldn't care less what happens to this planet," the engineering Gem mumbled.

"I say we force her back into her Gem and keep her there," Amethyst spat, twirling her whip around a large chunk of debris. Peridot yelped and curled into a fetal position. Steven ran in between the purple and neon-green Gems.

"No! Don't hurt her! She's been through enough!" Steven pleaded. Amethyst snorted.

"Steven, c'mon! She just abducted us! She helped Jasper hurt Garnet! She nearly took us back to Homeworld! She's asked for this!"

"Don't do it!" The boy looked at Garnet pleadingly.

"…stand down, Amethyst," the stoic Gem finally said. Grumbling, Amethyst complied. Peridot numbly got into a sitting position.

"He saved me… why did the Steven save me? I have not done anything to merit such loyalty," she muttered.

"Because he has a big heart and takes after his mother in all the right ways," Pearl replied, protectively cuddling the boy.

"I… see," Peridot hemmed. "Er… thank… you."

"Don't mention it," Steven smiled. "I meant it when I said your tech was pretty cool…"

"Enough," Garnet said, striding over to the two Homeworld Gems. She squatted down so they were more at eye level. "Consider your slate wiped clean. You have a new start here. The question is what you're going to do with it."

"You can join the Crystal Gems!" Steven blurted, seemingly erupting from Garnet's hair. "Even you, Peridot!" Lapis giggled a little at the small boy's rapid climb up the larger Gem.

"I… am sorry to disappoint the Steven, but I hardly feel enough loyalty towards this planet to protect it. I feel… nothing."

"And I'm not exactly happy that I'm back…" Lapis sighed. "I wanted to go home. Now I have no home. Now I'm trapped all over again."

"No. You're finally free now. Both of you. Free of expectations and demands. You're now free to chart your own course, here, without Yellow Diamond or Jasper. Few people get this chance. So, I ask you again… what are you going to do with it?"

"Stay!" Steven chirped. Garnet removed him and gently put a hand over his mouth.

"Let them decide, Steven."

"I… I need to get to know this place better," Lapis finally said.

"What, Beach City?" Steven asked through his gag. "It's pretty small…"

"No, Steven… all of it. The earth," she replied, sweeping her hand toward the horizon. "If I'm going to be stuck here… I need to see if I can at least tolerate it." Lapis looked into Garnet's visor. "I want to wander. I want to see what this place is really like. All of it. Good and bad."

"Then do it," Garnet replied.

"Garnet, are you insane?!" Pearl cried. The stoic Gem ignored her twiggy teammate.

"And you, Peridot?"

"…I do not know…"

"Come with me," Lapis said suddenly.

"What?" Peridot replied.

"You heard me. Come with me. We could both use some understanding. And… I could use some company."

"Garnet, this is madness," Pearl said. "She'll restart the Kindergarten!"

"It… would be nice to have someone with common ground," Peridot said. Lapis smiled slightly, extending her hand. Peridot accepted it with her floating digits, and came to her feet.

"Then go. With my blessing. And if you want to join us… you will be welcome."

"Thank you," Lapis said simply. Peridot hesitated before nodding.

"Garnet, stop this now…" Pearl warned.

"Trust me," Garnet said with a glint behind her visor, "no harm will befall the world from this decision." Pearl opened her mouth, but shut it, knowing she wouldn't win. "But be aware... I will trust and verify that you two are not going to Kindergarten. Do not let me be disappointed."

"Understood," Lapis nodded. Steven ran over and hugged Lapis' legs.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"Steven, you're a wonderful guy, but I need to see more of this place before I decide to stay with you. I have to know more," Lapis said, ruffling his unruly hair. "If I find more humans like you… I might come back to help protect them."

"I can make no promises, but I thank you for your mercy… Steven," Peridot said simply. Steven hugged the engineer's legs, causing her to wince.

"Please don't restart Kindergarten?"

"…I will not," Peridot said finally. She stared up at the burning hulk of the ship.

"Then perhaps we should get going," Lapis told her new companion. "There's nothing here for us right now." Lapis gave Peridot a few pats on her shoulder to bring her back to her senses. The triangle-haired Gem nodded, and without a word the two aliens began walking inland, making for the highway outside of the city.

"This is a terrible idea," Pearl groaned.

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about," Garnet replied. "Lapis wants peace, and Peridot feels betrayed by her superiors. They will be harmless."

"Will we see them again?" Steven said sadly.

"Oh, I think you will, Steven. But their journey has just begun. It is not for us to tell them where to go. They need to find that out for themselves."

"Okay," the boy said glumly. The shaking in his pocket brought his attention to his phone. Turning it on, he asked "Hello?"

"_Steven, I got your message!" _Connie cried. _"Are you okay?!"_

"Uh, yeah, I think so…" Steven replied. "It was… we had a problem, but we're okay now."

"_What happened?!"_

"A lot," Steven managed, watching the two shapes recede into the darkness. "I think I could use someone to talk to, Connie…"

"_I'll be right there,"_ the girl replied, hanging up. Steven pocketed his phone and slumped into the sand, exhausted.

* * *

"Well, now where," Peridot asked as they left the limits of Beach City. It was the first thing either Gem had said since leaving the beach.

"What, not where. We learn," Lapis replied. "We observe, we watch, we know."

"I can triangulate our position to the nearest city," Peridot replied, forming her data pad. "We can arrive in—" Lapis closed her fellow Gem's hand.

"No. No plan. We just learn. Let's head this way."

Silently, the two aliens made their way north, destination… and mindset… unknown.


	2. Strange Bedfellows

_Well, the readers have certainly spoken... looks like we're continuing. If you have any ideas/desires of where Lapis and Peridot should go, or what they should experience, please do let me know. But for now, let's check in on them, and see if they're REALLY doing better than the canon timeline..._

* * *

For several days, Lapis and Peridot walked, making their way north along the highway leading out of Beach City. Several days of endless road broken only by the traffic and vegetation that lined either side of the paved ribbon. Even creatures that don't need food, water or rest can feel monotony, and the two aliens were feeling that this was not the best means of exploring their new – if reluctant – home. Somewhere near the state border, Peridot grunted, walking off the highway.

"Peridot, what's wrong?" Lapis called after her.

"This is a foolish endeavor. We are no closer to understanding humans or Earth than we were when leaving the Crystal Gems."

"Well… at least we know humans really like… cars, I think Steven called them. They seem to be everywhere."

"Planet Earth consists of over seven billion humans on multiple continents. Bipedal travel will be insufficient, even with our agelessness, to get a proper sampling of the species and culture," Peridot replied. "I propose using warpgates to speed the process. We will set them to random locations and explore the surrounding area."

"Works for me," Lapis shrugged. "You're the tech person here, not me."

"Very well… there is a functional gate approximately two miles from our location. I have its location locked. Follow me…"

* * *

Lapis shuddered as the two of them emerged from the gate.

"Have you never warped before? I find that hard to believe…" Peridot said.

"No, it's just… been so long… I'm just rediscovering everything. Sorry."

"I see. The surface is this way," Peridot replied, pointing up a narrow path. Lapis gulped.

"We… have to go up there?"

"Yes, it is a short climb," Peridot said as she began scaling the shallow incline. Lapis timidly followed her. "I will illuminate our path," the engineer added, holding one of her arms aloft as a torch. The two made their way through the rocky path, slowly but surely. As daylight began leaking through a crack ahead of them, Peridot noticed that Lapis was making strange noises. If she had had lungs, it would be classified as ragged breathing. "Are you all right?" Peridot asked without looking back.

"I'm… I'm fine, yes," Lapis gulped. "Are we almost out?"

"In a moment," Peridot replied. She shifted her other hand, the fingers forming a pentagon around where her "wrist" was. A ball of green energy erupted from the stub, crashing through the crumbling rock. Lapis sighed with relief as daylight poured over them, and the two made their way to the surface.

They were atop a cliff face, facing what appeared to be a river. What took their attention, though, was on the other side of the water. A massive construct of buildings, each seemingly taller than the next, loomed ahead of them. They were all different sizes, colors and heights. The buildings either tapered into points or stopped abruptly, gleaming in the sunlight.

"What IS this place…?" Lapis breathed. Peridot consulted her pad.

"If my readings of Earth tracking software are correct, we are on the Hudson River. The construct across from us is known as Manhattan. It is part of the largest nest of humans in this sub-section of Earth, New York City. Population: 8 million."

"I didn't even know humans could build things like this!"

"Nor did I. If we wish to understand humans… we should start here. There is a means across the river down there." She pointed to a small boat idling near the shore. "Let's go."

* * *

"What does it mean, 'no ticket'?"

"How should I know? You're the tech person here, not me."

"Hmmm. So, you have foiled us this time, Tickets Please… but we will find a way across this waterway to your nest!" Peridot warned the rather unhappy-looking man at the top of the gangway.

"Look, lady, they don't pay me enough for this… you wanna get into the City for free, ya walk on the Gee-Dub," he replied, pointing to a large, gray object further down the river. Peridot scowled.

"Apparently, we must find more pay for Tickets Please so that he will allow us aboard his vessel. That or we will have to brave this Gee Dub he mentioned."

"Ugh, I think we've had enough blind walking… and I don't want to go anywhere near that river," Lapis groaned, sticking out her tongue. "Water is not supposed to be that color!"

"Then we will have to find another means of crossing. But I do not know how we can—"

"Cool costume, dudes!" The aliens turned to see a group of people in strange clothing admiring them.

"I'm sorry?" Lapis asked.

"So, what are ya? Sailors? Pokémon? Something new and exciting?" asked a woman in a black and blue jumpsuit with pointed ears.

"What are you saying, human?" Peridot asked. The woman burst out laughing.

"I love it! OCs with attitude, and fully in character!"

"I fail to see any characters in full here."

"Oh, you're right." The woman cleared her throat. "Fascinating, Captain. A totally unknown organism," she said in an emotionless voice.

"Scan it for life signs," the man next to her in a yellow jumpsuit replied. The woman ran a small box up and down Peridot, causing the Gem to recoil as if the human had waved a torch at her.

"What are you doing?" Peridot snapped.

"Captain, the life form appears aggressive and confused," the woman continued. "I suggest we attempt to communicate with it."

"Agreed," he replied. "Look, girls… those costumes are amazing. We're going to Comic-Con, and two of our friends bailed… we'd love it if you came with us. You can have their tickets."

"Comic Con? What's that?" Lapis asked, cocking her head.

"…wow, you're not gonna break character for a minute, are you?" the man replied. "C'mon, let's go…" He handed the Gems a lanyard and a ferry ticket each.

"Aha! A means to defeat Tickets Please!" Peridot grinned. She pointed at the man with a sneer, waving the small piece of paper as if it were his one weakness.

"…I am not paid enough for this," the man sighed.

* * *

"What fresh madness is this?!"

Lapis could only respond with a slack jaw. This massive, crystal structure… this… Javits Center… was full of all manner of creatures, human and inhuman alike, all scurrying, laughing, and yelling at the same time.

"Welcome to New York Comic Con, ladies!" the man in yellow smiled. "Heck of a ride, I know, but once you've done your first, it gets easier!"

"It's so… overwhelming," Lapis managed, recoiling from the assault on her senses.

"You just gotta get into it," the woman in yellow said. "But, hey, just stick with us and… no… way. Scott Bakula is signing today?! Archer's signature is mine!" She vanished into the crowd, her friend following shortly after.

"We have been abandoned," Peridot said dryly. She frowned, hearing Lapis make the same mysterious sounds from earlier. "Are you all right?"

"Um, let's… let's keep to areas that are open, okay?" Lapis said with a weak smile.

"Very well. There are fewer… humans, I suppose, in this direction. Follow me." The two Gems picked their way into a less populated area of the con, and Lapis' breathing calmed again.

"What do you think all this stuff is?"

"Hmmm. The information bank I have connected to shows several of the names here… these are all forms of entertainment. They appear to be played in the home or something called 'theaters' for humans to enjoy. Apparently, some enjoy these shows enough to dedicate an inordinate amount of their lives to worshipping them, including discussions online, drawing, and even writing their own stories."

"I wonder who would do that…" Lapis wondered.

"Clearly, it's clods with too much time on their hands. This would never be tolerated on Homeworld."

"I don't know, Peridot… it's… kind of nice to think of a life outside of what I saw there."

Peridot was silent.

"…Peridot?"

"I am… curious as to the disturbance to our right," Peridot said suddenly, pointing to a large crowd gathering nearby. She walked towards the group, Lapis following behind.

"…and we're back again, at KTU, live from the Javits Center, here at New York Comic Con, looking for the Ultimate Conner!" a man with a microphone said from a small booth. "We're looking for the best, brainiest and bravest cosplayer out there to step out of their comfort zone and accept two free tickets to tonight's Yankees game against the Bo-Sox! Boo! Take the 'ship, Yankees! And… who do we have here…? Is that someone from Planet Dorito?"

"I beg your pardon, human?" Peridot asked.

"And what's your name, ma'am?"

"Peridot. What manner of clod are you?"

"Ooh, you got spunk. So, whattya say… wanna win tickets to tonight's World Series game?"

"I fail to see what you are doing here."

"Hey, even geeks gotta diversify and see some sports, am I right?" the announcer grinned. Peridot's scowl remained. "…ah, all right. So… let's see… our categories are… Lord of the Rings… Battlestar Galactica… Star Trek…"

"I have trekked far more stars than you ever will."

"Star Trek it is! So, for challenge 1… let's hear your best Vulcan!"

"I find this line of questioning highly illogical."

"Ha! Perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"Challenge two… if the Borg assimilated Alex Trebek, what would he say?"

"Your resistance is futile; you must comply with my question."

"Great! Now… how about giving us your best Klingon battle roar?" Peridot growled.

"Stop pestering me!" she roared.

"You are a natural, Peridot!" the announcer cried. He held up a picture of Data from the _Next Generation_. "Now, suppose I called this fine gentleman Dah-Tah…"

"Dah-Tah? It's 'Day-Tah,' you clod!"

"Boom! And finally, for World Series tickets… which was the one with the whales?" Peridot blinked.

"For…?"

"_The Voyage Home_, that is right… you and a friend are goin' to Yankee Stadium tonight! How do you feel right now?"

"Infuriated."

"Ooh, might wanna keep the Beantown pride bottled up when you go, Peri… enjoy the con, and we'll take you to the stadium. And before you go, tell us, what's the station that made this all possible?" Peridot stared blankly at the announcer. He pointed at the sign on his stand.

"Kit-tu? What gibberish is that?"

"Ha! I hope you never change, Peri."

* * *

The Gems were unsure they wanted anything to do with these Yankees that Kit-tu spoke so proudly of. However, they were escorted by friends of the strange man through doors out onto the street, and from there they were loaded into a car bound for the Bronx.

"What is going on, exactly?" Lapis asked.

"I am as confused as you," Peridot replied.

"Who are these Yankees that we are going to see? Are they more cosplayers?"

"They appear to be some sort of team whose job it is to whack a small ball away from each other with a stick and run in circles," Peridot mused as she consulted her pad. "Perhaps this is what humans do with defective members of their species, in order to render them harmless from the general population?"

"I guess…" Lapis shrugged, peering out at the unending cityscape around them. "I still cannot believe humans have built things on this scale…"

"It is nothing compared to Homeworld, you know that."

"Yeah, but… Homeworld seems a lot colder than this place… It's so… technological."

"I do not see anything wrong with that."

"It doesn't feel… alive. As insane as this place is, at least people are having fun and living. What are we doing on Homeworld beyond honoring Yellow Diamond's vision of a galaxy of Gems?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"We used to be so much more… and I think you know that."

Peridot said nothing as they continued through the manmade canyons.

* * *

"So… this is what humans do for fun."

"It appears so."

Lapis and Peridot frowned, looking down upon the distant field and the dots scurrying about it. Maybe humans thought this… baseball was fun, but…

"Perhaps we should turn our attention to other matters," Peridot said, turning the food voucher over in her hands. "It was said by Kit-tu that this would give us unlimited food. Perhaps we should sample human cuisine."

"Sure. I'll try a drink, you try food?"

"Agreed."

"Great. Uh… how do we… uh…" Lapis watched as a man nearby put up his hand, and a second man gave him a golden, foamy liquid in a plastic cup. Ah. Lapis smiled and waved at the man. The man with the liquid approached her, frowning.

"…yes?" he said suspiciously.

"May I have one?" Lapis asked, pointing at the liquid. The man's eyes ran over the petite being in front of him.

"Got some ID?"

"ID…?"

"Yeah, kid, you want a beer, you gotta have ID…"

"Oh, uh, I just have this…" Lapis mumbled, handing him the voucher. The man frowned.

"Yeah, this doesn't tell me how old you are. Tell ya what… how about a Coke instead?"

"A Coke…?"

"Yeah. Hey, Larry! Coke for the sweetheart." A co-worker nodded, tossing him a bottle of black liquid. "Here ya go, kid."

"Thanks…" Lapis cautiously opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"…you never had a Coke before?"

"No, but Steven told me about it…" Lapis sipped it. She grabbed her nose, giggling. "Ooh, it tickles!" The beer man chuckled to himself before continuing on through the stands. As she took a heartier swig, Lapis watched Peridot's attempts to order food.

"…I would like your finest consumable, please."

"Come again?" Larry asked.

"I wish to have food," Peridot repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Ah. Okay. What'll ya have?"

"What is most popular?"

"Nuts, pretzels, franks…"

"Franks?"

"Hot dogs. What, you not from around here?"

"…hardly."

"Tell ya what, have one of each…" the vendor replied, handing the alien a hot dog, a soft pretzel and a small bag of nuts. Peridot frowned as she looked at the various items. "Hey, listen, lady, this ain't the Four Seasons, all right?" he added as he walked away.

"Beginning sampling," Peridot said more to herself as she scanned the items. She recoiled. "This… hot dog… how can humans eat this… garbage? This does not seem edible!"

"I'unno," Lapis shrugged. "Steven likes them."

"Yes, and notice Steven's body type? This is likely why," Peridot replied, shoving the hot dog away. "I do not wish to consume such disturbing material."

"Try this, then," Lapis said, handing her the Coke. Peridot frowned at the bubbling liquid.

"Is this any better than the hot dog? I am also detecting absurd chemicals…"

"Aw, just try it."

"Very well." Peridot swigged from the bottle, and immediately choked, smacking at her nose. "What is going on?! What is happening to me?!" Lapis was too busy giggling to answer. "This is clearly the revenge of Tickets Please in some way! He must be spying on us!"

"Or… it's really sweet, and I bet you'll grow to like it."

"…or it's really sweet, and I'll probably grow to like it." Peridot drank again.

"Ahem."

"Very well. Franks Man! Another bubbly liquid."

_Cosplayers_, Larry thought as he tossed the Gem a Coke.

* * *

Having tired of the game, Lapis and Peridot left Yankee Stadium, deciding to see a little more of the city before leaving for a new location.

"I don't know if this is a living space or insane asylum," Peridot grumbled.

"The people here have probably just adapted," Lapis replied, polishing off her last Coke. "I think we're on our own… the car isn't here."

"Yes. We have been given this… MetroCard," Peridot replied, examining the small yellow card. "I believe we sweep it through these objects that guard the human warp system."

"Seems simple enough," Lapis said. They approached the turnstiles, watching people slip the card through the reader slot as they went in. Lapis managed hers on the first try, but heard an angry clunk and Peridot snarling. "Slower. Smoother."

"Cursed human tripe," Peridot grumbled. She couldn't get it a second, third nor fourth time. Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Allow me," she said. She took Peridot's fingers in her hands, and calmly ran the card through the reader. It clicked, and let the engineer through.

"Er… thank you," Peridot said, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Don't mention it," Lapis said shyly. "I think we want to go to… Manhattan, was it?"

"Yes, that is the hub of the nest."

"Okay, so we go this way…" Lapis said, pointing to a sign reading "Manhattan and Brooklyn."

After some time, a train appeared heading south, and the two Gems followed the humans into it. It was already crowded, and the people surrounding them made it worse.

"Oh, this is… unfortunate…" Lapis mumbled, squirming.

"Yes, this is most unpleasant," Peridot replied, trying to keep her mouth clear from a sea of armpits and shoulders. The train vanished into a tunnel, smothering it in artificial darkness.

"Oh… oh, dear…" Lapis squeaked. She began to breathe in ragged gasps again.

"Are you all right?"

"I… I… no, no… too tight… too cramped… no…" Lapis said, her breathing coming harder and faster. Peridot frowned, watching Lapis' eyes dart around the uncaring crowd as she fought for even a sliver of space and found none.

"Lapis… stay calm… focus on me. Focus on my voice."

"…too much… no… can't…"

"Lapis. Focus." Peridot said, turning the watery Gem's head so they locked eyes. "Focus on me. Focus on my voice. We will leave the train as soon as we can. But you need to focus on me. Do not panic. Remain calm. Believe me when I say this will end soon."

"I…"

"Lapis."

"…yes. Okay. Yes."

"We will get off at the next stop, and get you out of this crowd. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Good." As Lapis' breathing calmed, the train pulled into 125th Street, and Peridot pulled her out of the train, ignoring the chorus of irritated New Yorkers. She pulled Lapis over to a bench and sat them down. The petite Gem's breathing calmed further until it became normal.

"…thank you," Lapis said, clearing throat.

"You're claustrophobic," Peridot observed.

"All those years in the mirror… whenever I get confined… it all comes back, like a tidal wave… engulfing me, taking me apart…"

"You are not in the mirror anymore. You are not surrounded now. Relax."

"Right… right, yes. I will relax." The two Gems sat silently for a minute.

"It's not."

"What?"

"Homeworld. It's not much more than Yellow Diamond's vision of dominating the galaxy." Peridot looked around the subway station, speaking more to herself. "Perhaps that is why I hate Earth. I can see it has more than that. And I am envious that such a primitive species has what we have lost."

"Maybe we can get it back. Maybe things can change…"

"Maybe, but we cannot engineer such change from here."

"For now. Never say never."

"Perhaps."

"I don't know how humans can stand this. The constant noise, hustle, and chaos…"

"It may not be for everyone. Perhaps there are humans like you. I sensed a great deal of discomfort on that warp vessel we were on."

"This place is exciting, sure… but I would hate to live here. I think I have seen enough of this New York City."

"Yes, I am satisfied as well… but first… a last place."

"What? Why? Can't we go? I don't want to go on this warp vessel again!"

"It is a distance that can be walked. And I think you will like it."

* * *

Lapis gasped as the massive body of water came into view.

"The Reservoir," Peridot told her. "It is a large body of water in a place known as Central Park. According to the records I have scanned, most humans in this nest think it would be impossible to live here without it."

"Oh, this is so much better," Lapis sighed as she leaned over the railing. A playful smile appeared on her lips, and she built a staircase from the water. "C'mon. Let's have some fun."

"What?! No!" Peridot yelped, recoiling. "I'd sink to the bottom and you would be unable to extract me! I'd be stuck!"

"You asked me to trust you on the warp vessel. I ask you to trust me on my element," Lapis replied, extending her hand. Peridot hesitated before finally accepting it. The staircase lifted the Gems over the railing, and they were standing on the surface of the Reservoir. "Just hold onto me, and the only things that will get wet are your feet."

"Very well."

"By the way… you might want to hold me tighter." Lapis wrapped the engineer's arms around her waist.

"Er, why would I..." Lapis suddenly bolted ahead, causing Peridot to yelp and bury her head against Lapis' neck. The petite Gem giggled, picking up speed as she skated across the surface of the water.

"Peridot, relax! I've got you. Just enjoy the ride!"

The larger Gem hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing city and forest blur into a swirl of colors, patterns and designs. It was a bit mesmerizing. Peridot's tense hold relaxed and she began to smile.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit, yes…"

"Well… let's see what this lake's really got," Lapis grinned. She poured on the speed, now going so fast that the Gems were hydroplaning across the surface. Peridot couldn't help but be impressed by how fluid and natural her companion's movements were; although she didn't know the word, humans looking on would have dubbed her a skater of incredible grace.

"Well, anything else you can do?" Peridot yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Let's get some air." With a flick of her wrist, Lapis began to mold the water into a ramp. The two corkscrewed higher and higher into the air, until they were now far above the park. She made a cutting motion in the air, and the ramp collapsed, leaving only a small platform of water for them to stand on. She directed their flying water carpet south, and they flew into the canyons of Midtown.

"I did not think you a risk taker!" Peridot cried.

"I'm inspired!" Lapis yelled back. They zipped along Broadway; banked over Rockefeller Center; sailed through Times Square; and circled the majestic peak of the Empire State Building, spiraling around the tower until they reached the top of its antennae. Lapis put her finger on the tip, playfully spinning around it a few times before sending them careening down towards Fifth Avenue.

"Lapis!" Peridot cried.

"I thought you trusted me, Peridot. Tsk tsk," Lapis chuckled. She leveled out, bringing them lazily over Broadway. They followed the molten river of light until it terminated at the Battery, then sailed over New York Harbor, getting just low enough so a curious Peridot could trail her foot in the water. After banking to avoid the Staten Island Ferry, the two made a lazy course for the Statue of Liberty, coming to a gentle stop upon her torch.

"Well, that was… interesting," Peridot said finally.

"I haven't done that in… millennia," Lapis sighed.

"I gathered, the way you were acting. Thank you for sharing that."

"Thank you for coming with me," Lapis replied. She looked over the harbor, back towards Manhattan. "It has a charm. I can see why humans would want to go this place… a shame it's so brutally hard to live here."

"There are other places. Perhaps… we should see them."

"Perhaps we should. Maybe Garnet's right… we need to look at this as a new opportunity, as a second chance for both of us. Maybe we actually can have a life here?"

"I think it's too early to say that. But… I do think it is slightly more possible."

"Oh? How much more so?"

"Point six eight percent." Lapis snorted. "For a Peridot, that's a pretty big change.

"Whatever you say, Peridot. So… where's the warp from here."

"I… think we should use a different one. The passage was extremely difficult for us to navigate, after all." Lapis blushed slightly. "There is one a short distance away, in a place humans call 'Fair Lawn.' I can triangulate its location once we arrive."

"Sounds good. Just point the way… I'll provide the transport," Lapis said as she summoned a new carpet of water.

"Follow the river until I say, then head west."

"Sounds good, navigator." Lapis scrambled onto her carpet, and extended a hand to Peridot. After a slight hesitation, she accepted it. The two pushed off from the torch, and sailed over the Hudson, bound for their next destination.


	3. Bemusement Park

The warp field died away as the two aliens stepped off the pad. The cool New Jersey evening they had left was now replaced by a sweltering, humid pall. Even here underground, the air was thick.

"Ugh, where are we?" Lapis muttered, wiping at her hair. "It's really hot…"

"I am unable to get reception at present," Peridot replied, her hand pad showing an error message. "We must get to the surface, and then I can accurately ascertain where we are. I recommend following this small stream." The Gems plodded along the small underground waterway, following it until it reached the surface.

"Much better," Peridot said to herself. "Calculating… ah. We appear to be in a region known as 'Florida.' It is attached to the southern part of the North American continent. We are currently near a settlement known as… Orlando.'"

"Orlando, huh? Never heard of it."

"Lapis, I'm going to assume you haven't heard of any Earth settlements," Peridot replied.

"Just making conversation…"

"…yes. Well, anyway… Orlando is apparently home to a number of things known as 'amusement parks.'"

"What, like Funland?"

"…Funland."

"Steven told me about it. He said it had rides and stuff. He… said he wanted to take me once."

"Hmmm. Perhaps we should try a… amusement park. However, I have a feeling we will encounter our old nemesis, Tickets Please. He and his minions seem to guard human entertainment and transportation venues."

"We can worry about that tomorrow, Peridot. It's night. Humans tend to close down at night."

"Ah, yes. They require rest, you said."

"Yeah." Lapis glanced up. "Wow. Look at all the stars."

"What?"

"The stars, Peridot. Look up." The engineer obliged, her indifferent expression remaining.

"I am looking up. And?"

"And just enjoy it. It's pretty. Steven told me about the stars… that humans like to see… shapes in them. Pictures and stuff."

"Stuff in the stars."

"Look up… um… what did he call it… oh, yeah, the Big Dipper." Peridot dutifully typed it into her pad and skimmed the resulting entry.

"A large asterism that serves as part of the constellation Ursa Major, or Great Bear… curious."

"Constellations! That's what Steven called them!" Lapis said. "He told me a couple others… maybe we can find them."

"Well… at least there is a partially scientific purpose here," Peridot sighed. "We will look for these constellations… tell me the names?"

"Uh… Orion."

"The Hunter. There," Peridot replied, pointing to the configuration.

"The Cross."

"There."

"Um… Cassiopeia."

"The Queen. She is that line that looks like a squashed W." Peridot paused before typing a few commands into her pad. After a moment, it zoomed into a group of stars just below Cassiopeia, with one in the center of the screen. Lapis frowned.

"Huh… I don't recognize that constellation… what is it?" Peridot looked into her eyes.

"Home," she said quietly. Lapis broke the shared glance to gaze up at the small, twinkling light. She stared at it for a while before slowly sinking into a sitting position. After a moment, Peridot slipped next to her, some of her floating fingers landing on Lapis' hand. The watery Gem twitched a little, but didn't remove her hand. Instead, the two looked quietly at the star for the rest of the night, sharing not a single word until it faded from sight behind the rising sun.

* * *

The spell broken by sunrise, Lapis and Peridot wandered into the city proper. While nowhere near the scale of Manhattan, Orlando boasted a handful of skyscrapers and a new legion of tourists to fight against on the street.

"It's curious," Peridot mused. "Humans put so much effort into going to places where they don't live… I wonder why that is."

"Maybe they're just curious. I mean, technically… we're tourists right now, too."

"I am no such thing," Peridot scoffed. "This is a mission of discovery and education."

"Was that before or after you drank five Cokes at the baseball game."

"I merely needed a large sample size!" Peridot snarled, her cheeks a slight green.

"Hey, don't worry about it; I had at least five too…" Lapis smiled. "Anyway, I think we need to go to this… Walt Disney World all these signs are talking about. I guess that's their main hub?"

"Indeed. We should find a means to protect ourselves from Tickets Please before we go, however. Perhaps this… travel agency can help us," Peridot mused, pointing to a small office in a simple building. The two Gems crossed the street and entered the office.

It wasn't all that impressive; the air seemed stale, broken up only by a small fan in the corner. Faded, crumbling pictures of cities and landmarks adorned the walls, and a few shelves stuffed with brochures of far flung destinations sat in the corner. As Lapis paged through the brochures, Peridot strode up to the agent at the desk.

"Good morning, ma'am! How can I help you?" she asked.

"My colleague and I are interested in securing a means to go to your… Walt Disney World."

"Ah, WDW… a popular destination! Helped make Orlando the most visited city in America a few years back… what are you interested in doing?"

"We wish to see why people go to these parks."

"Ah, all-inclusive, of course! We have a few packages here…" The young woman paged through a well-worn folder on her desk. While she waited for the human to finish, Peridot's eyes wandered over the desk. Nothing particularly useful… primitive writing implements; an even more primitive computer; a glass of water; a jar of…

"Do you actually plan to consume all these?" Peridot asked, pointing at the large jar full of M&amp;Ms. "I have learned these can be harmful in large quantities."

"Oh, no, no, of course not!" the agent smiled. "They're for a contest."

"A contest."

"Yes. Anyone who guesses the correct number gets an all-expenses paid trip to the destination of their choice, when they want it. Of course, no one's come close!" Peridot frowned thoughtfully, picked up the jar, and stared at it for a moment.

"18,752." The agent's face went slack.

"I… beg your pardon?"

"18,752 M&amp;Ms. Is that not correct? I am accounting for the… rock inside."

"I… I… er, where would you like to go, ma'am?" the agent asked meekly. "You've just won the contest. I can recommend some places… Prague is lovely this time of year."

"Walt Disney World will be sufficient."

"Um, of course… when would you like to go?"

"Now would be expedient."

"I… um… yes, we should have an opening at the Caribbean Beach Resort… yes, there it is… how long would you like to stay?"

"A week will likely be more than sufficient," Peridot replied. The agent nodded, typing a few commands into her computer. Minutes later, she handed the travel package to the nonchalant Gem.

"Congratulations, ma'am… I hope you and your friend enjoy it."

"I'm sure it will be most informative," Peridot nodded. "We will require transportation…"

"Yes, yes, I have a cab on the way now…"

"Excellent. Lapis…?"

"Yeah?" the petite Gem asked, looking up from a Yellowstone Park brochure.

"I have secured us access to the Walt Disney World. Transportation is en route. It will meet us outside."

"Oh, good!" Lapis said. "Hey, let's try this place next…" she added, handing Peridot the brochure. After they were out of earshot, the agent placed a phone call.

"…hey, Jack? Whitney. A walk-in just won the M&amp;M contest. How? You are not gonna believe me if I told you."

* * *

"…and here we are, ladies," the porter said as he opened the door for them. "I trust the room is acceptable?"

"Oh, it looks great, thank you…" Lapis said, drinking in the robust water theme.

"Yes, this will be more than acceptable, thank you," Peridot replied.

"Excellent. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, you have done enough, thank you." The porter nodded, and remained at the doorway. He watched the two figures begin to play with the room's fittings for a moment before clearing his throat.

"You may need to seek medical attention," Peridot said without looking up. The porter scowled before closing the door.

"I think he wanted something," Lapis said, idly turning the alarm clock over in her hands.

"We have nothing to give him that he would want or anything we should give him. This is a primitive society, Lapis, no matter what you may think of that particular member of it."

"You know, Peridot… if we're stuck here for the foreseeable future, we should try not to hate it so much… it'd probably be better."

"Hmmm. Perhaps. Ah ha! A communications portal!" the engineer grinned, approaching the TV. "Perhaps we can find the means to secure more information with it." Peridot stared at it. "It's not working."

"I think you need to press the buttons. On the bottom."

"Ugh, this technology is so archaic…" Peridot groaned, pressing the button. She was greeted by a black and white image of a strange black and white creature, emitting musical sounds in tune with spinning a large wooden wheel. "What in… what are you, creature!?" Peridot snapped.

"Um… that's a cartoon, Lapis…"

"And what species is that?"

"Yeah, um, it can't talk, see?" She clicked another button.

_"…in the future. In Europe, talks continued between Brussels and Washington about the upcoming trade summit between the United States and European Union, as economic ministers…"_

"Oracle! Tell me the secrets of this place!" Peridot demanded.

"Hey, I got an idea, let's try the amusement park now," Lapis said gently, shutting off the TV.

* * *

After arriving by shuttle bus, Lapis and Peridot stood in the main "street" of the Magic Kingdom, looking up at the majestic spires of Cinderella's Castle. It was difficult to keep out of the constant flow of traffic as well as maintain Lapis' breathing room. However, with some creative shifting, they managed to stand against the flow. A few visitors gave the small figures wayward glances, but assumed they were just costumed characters for the latest Pixar movie and continued on their way through the park.

"I'm detecting steel… concrete… fiberglass… this is hardly a marble structure," Peridot snorted.

"I think it's the image that counts. So, which ride should we do first?" Lapis asked, handing her the map. "We have so many to choose from…"

"Yes, we do. Hmmm. Perhaps we should try the ride labeled 'It's a Small World.' It may tell us more about Earth and its peoples."

"That seems fair. Let's do that. It sounds nice and peaceful."

* * *

"OH STARS ABOVE! IT'S EATING MY BRAIN!" Peridot screamed, clutching at where her ears would be.

"Dorito Lady made a funny!" one of the boys in the ride giggled.

"Don't point at the lady, Oliver," his mother hissed. "She's not well."

Lapis groaned and sank into her seat, cheeks blazing.

* * *

"All right, so, maybe we shouldn't have done that ride…" Lapis sighed after shaking Peridot back to her senses.

"It wouldn't stop… it wouldn't stop…"

"It's over now. It's all better," Lapis said, patting Peridot on the back.

"Humans are devious creatures… they will torture themselves, their own kind, for amusement! What manner of sadism is this?!"

"Look, there's gotta be something else we can ride instead… how about… um… Space Mountain? Maybe that will cheer us up? Space? Right?"

"I suppose so…" Peridot shuddered. "Just… no more singing."

* * *

"Is that what humans think space is like? What nonsense! No wonder they're still on Earth!"

"Peridot…"

"Such foolishness… how did they ever manage to split the atom or what limited space flight they have…?"

"Peridot…"

"This is a race of unbelievable ignorance and—"

"PERIDOT!" The engineer shut up and looked at her companion, shocked.

"I get it. You're upset. I'm upset too. But… look. We're stuck here. This is home now, whether we like it or not. We have to accept that if we're ever going to try to live. Finding every little thing to complain about and hold against this planet is going to drive you crazy. And if not you… it's going to drive me crazy." Peridot looked at the ground, blushing slightly. Lapis bit her lip. "Look, I didn't mean it that way, I just…"

"No, you're correct, Lapis… I just… I have a hard time expressing myself, and knowing when not too. And I just feel so tense from all the work I have to do…"

"…which you no longer have to do…"

"Yes, true… but, Lapis, it's all I've known. Now it's… boredom. I'm… bored." Her green cheeks blazed hotter.

"Aw, I know how you must feel," Lapis said, guiding her to a bench. "But, you have to look at it from another angle… think of this as a new project… a project where you're gathering information for something."

"For Yellow Diamond?"

"Ack! No. Garnet might be listening. That is the last thing we want right now, those guys thinking we're plotting to reactivate Kindergarten. Peridot, try not to think in terms of your job about this. We both know you were miserable. You weren't exactly… subtle with your complaining. I was locked up, and I could tell you weren't happy."

"I… was not, no. As I said… I have trouble knowing when to and when not to express myself."

"I'm aware. And maybe we can work on that. Personally… I don't want to hate Earth anymore. I've had enough hate for my life. Hate for my prisons. Hate for my captors. Hate for myself…"

"Yourself?"

"That I wasn't strong enough to escape. That I wasn't strong enough to resist."

"Lapis, that is nonsense. Blaming yourself is not the most effective means of dealing with what happened to you. It is inappropriate and inaccurate. Would you blame prey for being eaten?"

"I guess…"

"No. It is."

"I know, but… thousands of years and that's all you have… it does something to you."

"And as I said in the New York warp vessel… you are no longer in the mirror. It will not harm you again. You are whole and free. Embrace it as you urge me to embrace humans." Lapis nodded thoughtfully, staring off into space. She smiled a little.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, Peridot." Peridot paused.

"I am… glad you invited me," she replied. Lapis saw something she almost didn't believe at that moment; the smallest of smiles creasing Peridot's face.

"C'mon. Let's try some more things before the park closes."

* * *

"So… what'd you think, Peridot?"

"It was… entertaining, I suppose."

"Yeah, I enjoyed the rides in the second part of the day more than I did in the beginning. At least when they didn't feel completely artificial."

"Agreed. I… suppose it is time for rest? Shall we attempt sleeping?"

"Sure. It sounds like good a time as any. If I were human, I'd be exhausted."

"Excellent. I will take the bed on the left. What do humans do upon sleeping?"

"They say 'good night,' Peridot."

"Ah. Well, good night, Lapis," Peridot said as she walked over to the bed. Lapis stretched out on her own bed, nestling her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes, folding her hands over her chest. A muffled grunt brought her attention to her fellow Gem. She saw a large, pointed lump sitting underneath the blankets. Lapis started laughing.

"I fail to see why this is funny or restful."

"You're doing it wrong! You just… lie down with your head sticking out and on the pillow. The, uh, soft thing at the top. That's what Steven does."

"Oh, I see," Peridot replied. Sheepishly, the engineer's head emerged and lay on the pillow. "Is… this correct?" Lapis winked, giving her colleague the thumbs up. Peridot frowned.

"It means 'yes.'"

"Oh, good. Well… good night, Lapis."

"Good night, Peridot." Lapis reached over and shut the light, plunging the room into darkness. She heard a slight yelp from her right. "What, what is it?" Lapis asked.

"It's, er… it's… um… too dark and quiet," Peridot mumbled.

"It's what?"

"It's too dark. I don't like it when things are that dark. I'm used to some sort of lighting. I don't think I've ever been in total darkness before… and the same with noise. I'm used to humming or something in the background… I've found it relaxing."

"…oh…" Lapis frowned thoughtfully. "Hmmm. Well… maybe we could leave the TV on for a while… let's see if that will give enough light and noise." The Gem turned on the TV with the remote, switching around a few channels. "How's that?"

"Much better," Peridot said quietly, visibly relaxing. Lapis smiled and put down the remote.

"You're welcome."

"Or, er, yes… thank you… I was just confused by what I was seeing… the rather agitated man on the screen knocking repeatedly while saying the same name…"

* * *

"I still do not quite understand the yell of 'Bazinga.' Is it a mating call that humans use?"

"I'm really not an expert on human behavior, Peridot," Lapis shrugged. The two walked on through the Animal Kingdom, regarding the assortment of life on either side of them. "I'm surprised about the variety of life on this planet, though. I kinda thought humans dominated and that was it."

"Indeed. It is… curious. Do humans collect animals to merely look at them for entertainment purposes?"

"I guess? Steven never mentioned this kind of place to me…" Lapis frowned, looking at the animals.

"Is something the matter?" Peridot asked.

"I… I don't like this. The animals all imprisoned and locked up. It's too…"

"…personal?"

"Yes." The two aliens fell quiet.

"Peridot, I want to see flora and fauna without human corruption. I want to see Earth's natural beauty. No more concrete, no more steel, no more… Ay-Cee as they call it. I want to see how the world really is, without humans in the way. I think that's why I've been so tense at Walt Disney World."

"I can appreciate that," Peridot replied. "Tell me… what was that place you wanted to go to again? The one you found in the office?"

"Yellowstone."

"Perhaps… we should go to Yellowstone?"

"I'd like that," Lapis said softly.

"Yes… let us go to this… Yellowstone instead. I too need a break from human constructions. Shall we head to the warp portal?"

"Yes… yes we shall," Lapis grinned. Peridot smiled… a brighter smile than yesterday's… and input the codes into her hand pad.

* * *

"Yellowstone? Yellowstone!? Are they trying to set off the supervolcano and kill all life on Earth?"

"Pearl, please…"

"Garnet, I knew this was a bad idea! Just… letting them wander off…" Pearl moaned, crumpling the open newspaper in her hands. Her larger companion tugged it back to hide her face.

"And what exact harm has been done so far?" the lead Gem asked, adjusting her Mickey Mouse ears.

"I… I…"

"Exactly, Pearl. I just wanted to check up on them. See how they were doing. Make sure everything was okay."

"Relax, P, she's got this," Amethyst chided, inhaling a large wad of cotton candy. She barely grabbed Steven, who was trying to sneak away. "Uh uh, little man, you heard Garnet… observation only unless they're doing something wrong or in trouble."

"I miss Lapis. And I wanna spend time with Peridot," the boy sighed.

"I know, Steven. Let them have their time for now. They need it."

"What do you think, Garnet?" Steven asked. "Are they doing okay?" Garnet said nothing at first… then that huge smile spread across her face. The same one that appeared when he and Connie had fused into Stevonnie.

"I like what I see, Steven. I like what I see."


	4. Worst Vacation EVER

_Hey guys, please don't get used to this quick an update. This story kind of wrote itself during a tram ride reading your reviews, and I have a freer-than-normal weekend. Ideally, I will try to do an update a week, but it's subject to my mood, time and ability. Do enjoy, and do keep giving feedback and suggestions._

_Also, a brief word about my perspective of the world of _Steven Universe_... this theory is also helped by a friend (and fellow Lapidot convert): that alien influence/activity on Earth is unspoken but vague known that is part of our racial memory, but we don't know all the details. This is why I think there can be all these Gems artifacts scattered around Earth, and people are so blase around the Gems, and no one is freaking out as they would in the real world._

* * *

"Now this is more like it!"

Lapis took a deep breath, savoring the clean air filling what would have been her lungs. It felt good to stand out in the open air without any buildings or pollution marring the experience. She marveled at the emerald carpet below her, spreading out as far as the eye could see. Perhaps humans weren't all that bad if some had had the foresight to preserve this amazing natural beauty.

"Don't you agree, Peridot?" the watery Gem asked her colleague.

"It is… quite impressive, yes," the engineer nodded. "It reminds me of the Crystalline Cliffs back home, sans the Earth flora."

"Enough about Homeworld for today," Lapis said. "Remember what we discussed at Walt Disney World; that we need to think about this more constructively?"

"I was not denigrating Earth; I was merely comparing it to a known quality back home."

"Well… all right, fair. Never mind, Peridot… I'm sorry."

"Excellent. What site do you want to see next; Old Faithful or the lake?" Peridot asked, unfolding a map.

"Let's see Old Faithful. It sounded pretty neat from that brochure I found… it's a natural formation, but it erupts on a schedule."

"Hmmm, curious. Let us see it."

* * *

By the time the aliens had arrived at the Upper Geyser Basin, a large crowd of tourists had gathered, awaiting the next eruption.

"This must be the place," Lapis said as she glanced at the official park map.

"Very well. Considering the tectonic forces present, we are at an optimum secure distance from the impeding eruption."

"So… we're safe from the hot water."

"…we are safe from the hot water." The two Gems fell quiet, looking in the direction of the brewing geyser. Peridot calmly crossed her arms, awaiting the spectacle as Lapis nervously drummed her fingers on her thighs.

"So… Yellowstone…"

"What of it, Lapis."

"What do you think?"

"I find it… charming, I think the proper word is. Yes, charming. It is not encumbered by gaudy human constructions, and is allowed to exist as it was for the most part."

"Yeah, this feels a lot more authentic than the stuff we've seen so far."

"Do keep in mind that even this… United States is but a fraction of human nation states. I suggest that we should diversify and see other places to get a better sampling of this planet."

"I could be open to that… we should try to get a guide book or something. Actually… what would you like to see, Peridot?

"I have no vested interest in our next location… but, I would like to see something of the humans' technological capacities."

"Well, I suppose we can work something out…" Lapis mused. A rumbling sound attracted the Gems, and they looked up in time to see Old Faithful rumble to life. While not as excited as the crowd around them to see the geyser shoot into the air, they were impressed.

"Most interesting," Peridot nodded.

"And cool," Lapis smiled.

"What?"

"Um… it means, really nice, great, awesome… Steven taught me that word."

"I see." Peridot frowned.

"What's wrong, Peridot?"

"The eruption… I am detecting water vapor and other minerals as expected, but I'm also detecting… a Gem energy signature."

"What?" Lapis hissed. "Are you telling me Old Faithful is some sort of Gem weapon?"

"I have no idea what its purpose is, all I know is that there is something of a Gem nature connected to that geyser. It may be dangerous if exposed to humans. We will have to investigate."

"Well, sure, but… how exactly do your propose we get close enough without being seen."

"I have an idea…"

* * *

"Humans! A moment!"

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the park ranger smiled as she turned to face the questioner.

"Your garments… I require them. As well as those of your partner," Peridot replied.

"I'm… sorry?"

"Your garments are required for an investigation of Old Faithful, upon which may depend the safety of this planet. Please, surrender them at once."

"Is this a joke?" the second ranger asked.

"I do not joke," Peridot said icily.

"It's true, really, she doesn't," Lapis added. The rangers looked utterly confused.

"…this is one of those hidden camera shows, right? Borat or someone's gonna leap out from behind a tree and say 'Gotcha!' right?" the female ranger snorted.

"Please relinquish the garments," Peridot repeated.

"Ma'am, you can purchase a high quality replica of our ranger hats in the gift shops. There's a gift shop at the Norris Museums."

"…very well. You have gotten us. We are indeed one of those hidden camera shows, and my colleague is indeed Borat or someone," Peridot sighed.

"Huh. I kinda thought he was taller… and male… and not blue," the male ranger muttered.

"Yes, well… I congratulate you for defeating us," Peridot continued, extending a hand. "I believe you are owed a… hand shaking?" The female boggled at the floating fingers. "I was, uh, injured in a war. It is a prototype hand. No harm will befall you."

"Oh, well, sure," the female ranger grinned, "it's the least I can do for meeting y—" As soon as her hand closed around the Gem's, the ranger twitched and collapsed.

"Sarah!" her partner cried. He scrambled for his radio, but the alien was faster; Peridot grabbed his hand and he too collapsed. Lapis gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Peridot! What have you…?"

"They are uninjured. They are merely shocked and will revive shortly with no harm," Peridot explained briskly as she began stripping Sarah of her ranger uniform. "I recommend you do the same with the male… we need to see what's happening with Old Faithful."

* * *

"I look ridiculous," Lapis moaned. "This guy's uniform is way too big for me. I look like Steven playing dress-up with his father's clothes," the Gem added, struggling to keep her hands outside of the sleeves.

"I am aware of our situation," Peridot said curtly, Sarah's hat high on the top of her pointed hair. "However, if we were to approach Old Faithful in our normal appearance, we would be captured or stopped by the local authorities. This is the best way of approaching the geyser."

"I can't even keep these shoes on!" Lapis groaned.

"Then move fast. We are only looking for vague appearance, not authenticity," the engineer replied as she led her reluctant partner to the geyser. She consulted her hand pad. "Hmmm."

"What is it?" Lapis asked, struggling to hold up the ranger's pants with her hands.

"I am detecting a cavern beneath us. There is indeed Gem technology inside."

"Well, that's all well and good, but how do you expect to get—" Lapis was stopped as Peridot converted her hand into her weapon, and blasted a hole in the ground. The resulting explosion created a large fireball and sent humans and animals alike running from the geyser basin in terror.

"Peridot, what the heck?!" Lapis screamed, her uniform having burned away.

"We have our entrance, I suggest we use it," Peridot said, divesting herself of her tattered disguise. She hopped down the hole.

"I must be mad," Lapis grumbled as she sprouted her wings and fluttered after.

* * *

The chamber was overgrown with weeds and full of fallen debris, but Lapis and Peridot managed to pick their way through. Their perseverance rewarded them with a giant set of double doors.

"The reading is coming from here," Peridot replied. "A moment as I try to find a way in."

"This thing is under one of the most studied and visited parks in the United States… how have the humans not found it yet?" Lapis wondered aloud.

"How have they not found anything we did or left behind? You would think someone would have said something about Kindergarten or the battlefield."

"…maybe it's best to have some of those places forgotten," Lapis said softly. Peridot stopped working for a moment.

"…er, the door is more durable than anticipated. I believe we will have to force our way in," Peridot said, preparing her weapon once more.

"Could you please give me a chance to be ready this time?" Lapis cringed, covering where her ears would be.

"It will not be a blast, merely a laser," Peridot promised as she began cutting her way through the thick metal. "We will be inside momentarily."

* * *

"Sam… Sam, you all right?"

Sam groaned as Sarah's unfocused form sharpened above him.

"What happened? What hit me? Why are you almost naked?"

"I could ask the same. Those weird women knocked us out and stole our uniforms. We need to radio park control, tell them to look out for these guys…" Sarah clicked her radio on. "Jenkins to base."

_ "Go ahead, Jenkins,"_ her radio crackled.

"I'm with Ranger Johnson… we have been incapacitated and our uniforms have been stolen. We believe they were taken by two women, one of whom—"

_"…I think we found your women, Sarah. We're investigating reports that they just blew a hole in the basin of Old Faithful. We're sending rangers to investigate."_

"Rangers?" Sarah scoffed. "Super, I think you better send in park police. Have them pack heat."

* * *

"This is definitely war era tech," Peridot said more to herself. "This hasn't been touched for thousands of years."

"What is it for?" Lapis asked. "Why would Gems bother observing Old Faithful?"

"I have my theories, but I would need to be sure…" Peridot muttered. She plugged her fingers into a dusty data port. "Fortunately, I'm able to interface with older technology."

"Why, official business?"

"It's a… hobby of mine."

"Wait. You… have a hobby?" Peridot's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Just because I really don't have much enjoyment outside of work doesn't mean I don't appreciate knowing how far our people have come technologically, Lapis. I happen to appreciate our people's history. It's far more stimulating than those uncouth noises you make."

"Steven thinks they're funny," Lapis grumbled, crossing her arms. A light started blinking, drawing the aliens' attention.

"I had suspected this…" Peridot frowned.

"What? What is it?"

"This is no mere observation post, Lapis… it's a gigantic explosive charge."

"What?"

"Yes. We are sitting in the command post of a massive explosive charge, using Old Faithful as a ventilation system. Apparently, the Gems were committed to winning the rebellion on Earth at any cost. If the forces loyal to Homeworld lost, the Gems stationed here were under orders to activate the charge… and set off the volcanic systems beneath Yellowstone."

"What?"

"I fear it so."

"That's insanity… such a blast wouldn't just wipe out humanity… it would trap the Gems who survived on the planet for hundreds, thousands of years, maybe even killing them… it would render Kindergarten inoperable!"

"I am aware."

"What could possibly have made the Authority so determined to win the war that they would wipe out their own army?" Lapis asked. "And why didn't they do it when they had the chance?"

"I haven't a clue, and I doubt our answer is still here. The possibility of detonation, however, is."

"Well, we have to turn it off! If this thing continues to degrade, and sets off the volcano in the process…"

"I know. I am already shutting it down," Peridot replied as the rest of her fingers danced across the keyboard.

"You are?"

"Yes… the shut down sequence is happening as we speak… luckily, I've learned something about war-era tech from my work and, er, hobby."

"I didn't know you already cared that much about Earth."

"I don't… but I think my friend does," Peridot replied, pointedly looking away from Lapis. Lapis blushed, putting a hand where her heart would be.

"Gee, Peridot… I'm flattered that you'd already call me that…"

"I know we haven't been on the best of terms in our limited interactions, particularly on the ship en route to this planet," Peridot continued, slowly turning to face her fellow alien. "But I have come to enjoy your presence and your patience."

"Well, I have too… you have a charm once you drop the whole worker drone routine, and you're getting better at doing that." Lapis blushed a little.

"Perhaps I will continue to improve," Peridot said, blushing a little as well.

"I think that would be good," the watery Gem smiled. The engineer responded with one of her own before it abruptly became a frown.

"…did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like… footsteps." If Gems had blood, it would have just frozen in their veins.

"This is the United States Park Police!" a voice roared. "You are surrounded and under arrest! Come out with your hands up immediately!"

"The shut down sequence is not complete… if it's interrupted, the age of technology could cause the weapon to…"

"I hear you," Lapis nodded, forming water balls in her palms. "I'll hold them off." The petite Gem hurled her projectiles into the tunnel, and then erected a field of water to block it. Bullets began cracking into the wall of water, splattering upon impact.

"I would hurry if I were you… they're going to realize they can just swim through in time."

"I am hurrying as fast as I can," Peridot promised her. "A few more seconds."

"Now, Peridot," Lapis growled. Through the field, she could see agents probing the water, sticking their arms into it. She flicked her wrist to force them away.

"Ninety percent and climbing…"

"…hurry, Peridot, I can't keep this up much longer, there's not enough water in here…"

"Ninety-five…"

"They're starting to wade in," Lapis called, flicking her wrist again. The agents were thrown back, and seemed to retreat.

"…it's done. I merely need to destroy the core," the green Gem said, running across the chamber and ripping open the wall.

"Well, good, I think they gave—" A sudden blast came from the corridor, flinging Lapis across the room. She grunted from the shock as the water wall began to tremble and leak to the floor.

"Stay with me! I need a little more time!" Peridot yelled as she began smashing at the equipment inside. Lapis groaned softly, coming to a kneeling position as she strained to keep what was left of the water wall intact.

"Peridot… hurry… whatever that thing was… ooh…" Lapis moaned. She crumpled and flopped to her side. The wall finally gave way as Peridot blasted the main component of the charge with her weapon.

"Got it! Now, let's try to get out of… Lapis!" Peridot cried, rushing to the fallen Gem's side. She shook Lapis in attempt to get her awake, but the Gem remained unconscious. Peridot's attention was attracted by the rush of footsteps coming from the cavern entrance. The engineer managed to look up in time to see a rifle butt connect with her visor with a sickening crack, and the same darkness that had claimed her friend swallowed her as well.

* * *

Peridot groaned as she came to. Her eyes clenched together as the bright light assaulted them. Blinking to adapt to the new intensity, the engineer put a tentative hand up to her eyes. A soft groan took her attention, and she saw Lapis sprawled next to her. She helped the blue Gem into a clumsy sitting position.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

"No… no, I'm fine, Peridot," Lapis said, rubbing her head. "Just dazed."

"Good to see you're awake," a voice said from beyond the light. A man entered their disrupted field of vision. "Agent Mark Sampson, NSA. Before we begin… I was just curious if you two have any idea of the charges that you've racked up during your trip to Yellowstone…?"

"I would imagine they are grave, from the sound of your voice."

"Well, let's see… assault on park employees… federal employees… times two; carrying a concealed weapon; use of a concealed weapon; destruction of government property; damage to a national treasure; assault on multiple policemen; possession of a bunker without permission… oh, you two are lucky they didn't decide to shoot you in the cavern."

"Then why do we still live," Peridot asked.

"Because, frankly, I've got questions… and so do my superiors," Sampson continued. He paused. "We know about you. We know you're not from Earth."

Lapis and Peridot's eyes bulged as he continued.

"Oh, there have been stories… legends… usually dismissed as crackpots and deranged maniacs, but… these days we've been finding too much tech that we can't explain. That we don't know. The eggheads have said there's material in them not from this planet. We thought it was another crop circle prank, but too many governments have found their own and reached the same conclusion for it to be a hoax. The British, the French, the Germans, the Japanese… heck, even the Russians have been talking to us for years. We know that aliens were here in the distant past. We just don't know why… or if we want to know why. That's why I want to ask you… why have you come to Earth."

"We… are stranded here. We did not come willingly," Lapis said.

"Yes, we are trapped upon your world and have no means to flee," Peridot added.

"Really. And… that bizarre chamber we found you in…"

"From another time. We were disarming it and making it inert, and would have done a better job if you clods hadn't barged in as you did," Peridot growled. "If you had shot us, Yellowstone may be erupting right now.

"Lady, I would really watch the attitude," Sampson replied as he paused to light a cigarette. "You have a mountain of charges waiting for you; charges that could easily get you the death penalty several times over. However, since no one was hurt severely… and our initial investigation confirms what you said, and you do seem to have ripped that place up… we might convince Uncle Sam to look the other way if you talked to us."

"About what," Lapis asked.

"Technology. We're very interested in your technology. And what you know about any other species out there… if there's anyone else we should be looking out for."

"We are mere soldiers; we do not know that information."

"And we didn't want any trouble," Lapis blurted. "We were concerned that thing could go off, and we wanted to make sure it didn't! It's just that my… friend kind of got caught up in the moment…"

"I asked them to surrender their uniforms; they didn't take me seriously…" Peridot grumbled.

"As has been determined from our interview with your mugging victims," Sampson nodded. He sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette. "You're probably still dazed from your little encounter with our boys in blue," he added, noting Peridot's still cracked visor. "Tell you what. I'll give you two a few minutes to collect your thoughts, and we'll try this again…" Sampson retreated behind the glare of the light. As he did, Peridot pointed at him briefly. The two jumped as a heavy steel door slammed home.

"What was that?" Lapis asked, flicking her finger.

"I tagged him with a small probe. We can now track him and his movements. I am concerned that his offer of amnesty may not be genuine."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly convinced either," Lapis muttered, scooting closer to Peridot to look at her hand pad. They watched Sampson make his way down a series of corridors until he reached what was likely his superior's office.

_ "Well, Mark?"_

_ "The subjects essentially admitted to being aliens. They also confirmed the rangers' story and the state of the alien technology in the cave. Ma'am, with respect, I think if they actually meant us humans any harm, we wouldn't be here talking about it; we'd be too busy evacuating from an ash cloud."_

_ "Hmmm. Agreed. How about their disclosing the information we'd like?"_

_ "They're still a bit dazed and stunned from their capture. I'd give it time."_

_ "You know that's not an option, Sampson. We have no idea if these two are advance scouts or a couple of space tourists."_

_ "I think it's more the latter, ma'am. They didn't seem very interested in attacking me; no, I'd say they were more concerned about the other's condition than anything else."_

_ "Look, that as may be, we have a golden opportunity with this. We know aliens have been messing with Earth in the past; it's only going to be a matter of time before this story goes truly public beyond crackpots and the Web. We have a rare chance to actually see what makes these things tick. We need to take it before something happens that leaves only a few survivors to curse us for not."_

_ "And… what do you propose."_

_ "The blue one exhibits extreme powers over water. The green one clearly knows its way over technology. Isolate them from one another. I want the blue one prepped for operation and the green one put in total isolation until further notice."_

_ "Operation? You can't be serious. She's a sentient lifeform."_

_ "Sampson, you've let yourself get too involved with this. I know you wanted to confirm there's something out there, but I'm not jeopardizing humanity over it. That thing nearly took out a squad of policemen before it went down. It is a menace, and if there's more like it, we need to know how to beat it. If you want off, say it now."_

_ "I can't be a part of the harming of an innocent being. I believe her when she said they meant no harm. They could have killed those rangers and those policemen if they wanted, and they didn't."_

_ "Very well. You are relieved, agent. Agent Morris, please take the blue alien into surgery and put the green one in isolation. Nothing in or out. I want it sealed. Silent, dark and tight. Do you—" _The signal suddenly ended.

"I think I've heard enough, yes," Lapis said, unnerved. "We're going to have to…" She trailed off as Peridot seemed to go into shock, hugging her knees. "Peridot, are you okay?"

"No… no no no no no no no no no no…" she muttered to herself in a near whimper.

"Hey, I'm not exactly thrilled about likely being cut open, but…"

"I can't be isolated… I can't be sealed off… I won't be able to take it, I…" Peridot started to hyperventilate. Lapis grabbed the Gem's arms.

"I won't let them."

"What?"

"You heard me. As long as my Gem is whole, I'm not going to let anyone who wants to hurt you lay a finger on you."

"But… they're coming to operate on you…"

"I know. We're going to have to defend ourselves. Steven will forgive me… it's self defense." They heard footsteps approach. "There's a sink over there. When I squeeze your fingers, I want you to blast it, so I can get some water. Non-fatal shots unless we have to, got it?" Peridot nodded. "All right, good..." Lapis said, gently resting her hand over the engineer's fingers. The door opened to reveal another agent.

"My name is Agent Morris," he said. "I've been asked to escort the blue alien for an examination."

"All right…" Lapis replied, her fingers beginning to tighten over Peridot's. Peridot clenched her teeth, preparing to blast the sink apart at Lapis'—

"Just a minute," a thick British accent said. The agent turned as a tall, well-proportioned black woman in a suit strode into the room.

"My name is agent Ruby," she said. "MI6. This is my assistant, Connie Stevens." A much younger woman in a suit came in with a nod, her copious hair bouncing slightly. "I believe that we're allowed to talk to your prisoners before you do anything… drastic to them." Ruby adjusted her rather large glasses.

"You… do have that right under the International Extraterrestrial Technology Agreement… but… how the heck did you get here so fast?!" Morris gasped.

"Don't tell me you don't think we wouldn't have agents on standby in case this moment happens. We just don't share all that information with you Yanks. All that you need to know is that we've found out, and Her Majesty's Government reserves the right for its own interrogation…"

As Agent Ruby spoke to the stunned Morris, Connie walked over to the captured aliens. She looked down at them for a moment, and then untucked her dress shirt to show a large rose quartz stone where her belly button should have been. Connie put a finger to her lips as she tucked the shirt back. Lapis and Peridot's eyes went wide with realization before quickly locking onto the floor.

"Isn't this lady a bit young for this job? She looks like she's barely a working age teenager."

"We train early in Britain. Very early indeed. Now, I would like to have my interrogation."

"…very well, but hurry back," Morris growled, stepping away from the captives.

"Ladies, I'm going to ask you to come with me, and come quietly," Ruby said with emphasis on the last two words. Connie helped the two into a standing position, and the two agents led them out of the room.

* * *

"Pearl and Amethyst are waiting for us beyond the entrance. Time is off the essence. If Steven's programs have a grain of truth to them, they're probably checking records now," Garnet said curtly.

"How did you find us?" Lapis whispered.

"There will be time for that later. We must get out now."

"And who is this human?" Peridot asked.

"It's me! Steven!" Connie smiled. "And, uh, my friend Connie."

"Wh—A human has fused with a Gem!?" Peridot boggled.

"LATER," Garnet hissed. "This door will allow us out to the—"

"Going somewhere?" Morris called after them.

"Keep walking," Garnet said.

"Interesting story, Agent 'Ruby'… but MI6 doesn't have anyone by that name on file," Morris continued. "I recommend you stop now before you make things any worse for your friends."

"I am on Her Majesty's business, and I will not be detained," Garnet replied, still ushering her group towards the door.

"Of course you are," Morris said. The click of his safety echoed in the corridor. "I will not ask you again. Stop, and return to your—"

"Monica! What a surprise!" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Sampson rushing up the hall after them. "We haven't seen each other since London!"

"His name is Sampson," Lapis whispered just high enough for Garnet to hear.

"Ah, Sampson. Yes. It has been a while. How have you been."

"I've been all right, yeah, just fine. You?"

"Many neck breaks. Of my enemies."

"Ha ha! You always were a kidder," Sampson grinned, putting his arm around Garnet's shoulders. "So, they got ya babysitting British interests in aliens, huh?"

"That is correct. I assume Uncle Sam is asking the same of you."

"Yep, with a fraction of the pay, as always. A shame."

"Perhaps you could demand a raise. With violence."

"Oh, sure, sure… Of course, then I'd be out of a job."

"Agent Sampson, you know this woman?" Morris asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, when I was on assignment in London. The reason why she's not in our records is because she's deep, deep undercover. Trust me, I know this woman."

"Hmmm. Very well," Morris grumbled, holstering his weapon. "Just tell her to make it quick."

"You heard the man. Make it quick, Monica."

"I will," Garnet replied. Morris shook his head, walking away. Sampson watched him retreat before turning to the Gems.

"That should buy you some time. Get out of here. Hurry."

"Why are you helping us?" Lapis asked.

"Because I believe you when you said you meant no harm. You gals are powerful enough to level a city on your own. If you really wanted to, you could walk out of here without us being able to slow you down. That and I don't want to be a part of a situation where Earth's first contact ends with us having innocent sentient blood on our hands."

"Thank you, Agent Sampson. Rest assured my friends are good people," Garnet said.

"Yes… thank you," Lapis nodded.

"Agreed. Although… I recommend you see a doctor, agent," Peridot added.

"A doctor?"

"Yes. As soon as possible."

"Er… I will," Sampson said. Garnet nodded to the human, and the Gems hurried out the door to make their escape. Sampson heaved a huge sigh, and pulled out his cigarettes. Then, he thought better of it and pocketed them. He apparently had an appointment to make.

* * *

"We're clear," Garnet said simply, shedding her suit.

"Oh, good, I can't stand this thing," Connie groaned, stripping her own off. She closed her eyes, and seemed to melt, turning into Steven and a small, brown-skinned girl with glasses.

"I don't believe it," Peridot muttered.

"Lapis! Peridot! You're okay!" Steven cried, hugging their legs.

"Thanks to you, Steven!" Lapis grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Yes… thank you, Steven…" Peridot added, patting one of his shoulders. "And you as well… er…"

"Connie!" the girl chirped. "Wow! So you're Peridot?! Steven told me all about you! You're so cool!"

"Yes, she is," Lapis smiled. Peridot sputtered.

"What in the world were you two thinking?!" Pearl snapped as she stormed out of the treeline. "Firing lasers in Yellowstone Park, assaulting park employees? Are you insane? I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Pearl, there are more important problems," Peridot said. "Yellowstone had been converted into some sort of Gem doomsday weapon in case of losing the war."

"What? That's impossible. You can't weaponize a volcano!"

"It was set to go off in case Homeworld lost the war," Lapis continued. "It's all true, Pearl. I saw it myself. And as to why it didn't go off… we don't know."

"Which means there may yet be more weapons like it out there," Peridot added. "I recommend you three double your efforts to secure any remaining Gem technology on Earth, less a tragedy none of us can fix occurs."

"A wise policy," Garnet said. "We will do so. Such a weapon must mean there's something on Earth that Homeworld wants secured badly enough to render it useless even to them."

"I'm as creeped as you. But, here's what I want to know… how did you find us so fast?" Lapis asked.

"'Cause Pearl's a nosy, nervous, paranoid creep and wanted to spy on you," Amethyst replied, peeking out from behind a tree. Pearl stomped a foot with a huff.

"…I should have suspected," Peridot sighed. "I knew you didn't trust us."

"I did!" Steven said. "I said you guys should do your own thing, because I knew you wouldn't do anything bad, but Pearl got really upset…"

"…so we compromised. Monitoring Kindergarten, and peeking in on you occasionally. If I was displeased by what I was seeing, trust me that I would have expressed displeasure quite clearly."

"I would imagine, Garnet," Lapis gulped.

"So, have you guys decided to stay with us? And me?" Steven asked, his eyes bright.

"Sorry, Steven… we're not done yet," Lapis smiled. "But I've missed you too."

"Awww…"

"Maybe it'd be better for both of us if we could stay in contact… do you have a way we could contact you?"

"I have a phone number! You can call me!"

"Give it to Peridot. She can call you."

"I am not a communications device."

"Please, Peridot?" Steven begged, his eyes wide.

"…trust me, you can't resist that face," Pearl muttered.

"Very well," Peridot replied, forming her pad. Steven quickly entered his number.

"Now you can call me anytime you want, and I can see how you are!" the boy grinned.

"Sounds great, Steven! Now, it's awfully late… you and Connie should go to bed."

"Aw, okay…" Steven sighed, hugging the aliens' legs again. "Please come back…?"

"When we're ready. And Connie… I'm sorry about…"

"It's okay. Steven told me you were sick and not yourself. When you come back to Beach City, we'll get to know each other the right way. All three of us," she added, glancing at Peridot.

"Sounds fun," the watery Gem smiled.

"I look forward to it," Peridot added.

"Woah, Locutus is expressing emotions? Catch me, I feel faint…" Amethyst chuckled as she ushered the children into the trees. Garnet followed after giving her fellow Gems a stoic nod goodbye. Pearl lingered, looking the two down.

"I get it. You don't like us. The feeling is still somewhat mutual," Lapis grumbled.

"Steven cares about you two very much. He keeps talking about you, worrying about you. He's the one who demanded we rescue you once we realized what happened." Pearl sighed. "If he has faith in you… and he takes after someone I greatly admire who had faith in me… then I can be open to you as well." Pearl extended her hand. Lapis hesitated before taking the pale hand in her own and shaking it. Peridot put her own out. It was Pearl's time to linger, but she took it and promptly squawked in pain.

"Er, I apologize, I still had it on stun," Peridot mumbled, her cheeks a little green. "As a consolation and to prove my sincerity, I will transmit what I learned about the device to you."

"Frequency 77.5504," Pearl replied, shaking her shocked hand. "I look forward to it."

"Yo, P, let's vamoose!" Amethyst called out. Pearl nodded to the Homeworld Gems before sinking into the trees herself.

"You totally didn't have that shocker on from earlier," Lapis grinned.

"Oops," Peridot said, grinning herself.

"Let's get out of here," Lapis said, summoning some water from a nearby creek. "Where to, miss?" she added as they climbed onto the watery carpet.

"Somewhere urban," Peridot said, wrapping her arms around Lapis' waist. "I've had enough nature."

"You and me both, sister," Lapis smiled. With that, the two lifted off and headed east.

* * *

"…so, to repeat… we had actual, bona fide aliens… and you let them walk out."

"With respect, ma'am, they must have used mind control on me! I thought I recognized Monica, and…"

"Ma'am, I recommend Agent Sampson be terminated now for extreme incompetence!" Morris snapped.

"No," their boss replied.

"Why not?"

"Because frankly I do not want to spend the next five days writing up paperwork explaining I fired a man for an alien mind attack. Dismissed!" the boss snapped. Morris shot a final glare at his co-worker before storming out of the office. The chief sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"It won't happen again, chief," Sampson promised.

"It better not, Mark… and I hope to heaven that humanity doesn't pay the price for your bleeding heart."

"It's funny you say heaven… because I really do think those two and their friends are on the side of the angels."

"If you say so. Have payroll approve this request for a medical day off, and then get to sickbay to get yourself… checked out mentally."

"Will do, chief… will do."

"Good. And just keep in mind… the next time we see an alien, they may not want to hold back."

* * *

Somewhere in the black depths of the Atlantic, a small red and orange rock tumbled in the violent currents at the bottom. Periodically it shimmered, and swelled as if something was trying to get out, before the tremendous pressures forced it back into shape. Its time would come. But for now, it was at the mercy of the elements. The rock glowed once more before it faded back into the endless gloom, tumbling on its way.


	5. Viva Las Lapidot

As the adrenaline rush of their capture and rescue wore off, Lapis and Peridot remained quiet, watching the countryside drift below them. Lapis for her part would have forgotten the engineer was even with her if it weren't for the arms wrapped around her waist. The water Gem frowned; it seemed that Peridot was holding on tighter than normal.

"Hey. You all right?"

"Yes, I am fine… why?" Peridot asked.

"I dunno… you just seem… clingier than usual." Peridot remained silent.

"I was… disturbed by recent events."

"So was I. I'm… actually glad Steven and the Crystal Gems are looking out for us."

"You are happy for the people who kept you imprisoned?" Lapis sighed.

"I'm… not in love with them, Peridot, but… this whole experience has had me thinking… I can't be consumed by hatred anymore. I spent millennia trapped in that cursed mirror. I've been prisoner enough. Now that I'm finally free, I really don't want to lock myself in a prison of my own making."

"That is a fair observation."

"Remember what I said back in Disney World? About giving Earth a chance, I mean?"

"Yes."

"I realize now I need to follow my own advice… that I can't keep holding a grudge against a planet that had no role in what happened to me. Even if humans ordered me into that state, the ones who did it are long gone… should I really hold their descendent s responsible for their actions?"

"And the Gems…?"

"Steven trusts them… and they just saved us. They also let us go when they could have captured us… or worse… after the ship crashed. Maybe he's right. Maybe there's some good in them… or at least something to tolerate. What about you, Peridot?"

"I… admit my animosity towards the Gems has been lessened with the events of tonight. It would decrease further if they refrained from breaking my things."

"You're also hugging a bit tighter, I see," Lapis smiled, patting one of her passenger's arms.

"I am merely holding on to avoid falling off the carpet."

"Oh, of course." The carpet fell quiet for a few minutes. "I meant it, you know."

"You meant what?"

"What I told you in the cell. That I'm not going to let anyone hurt you as long as my gem is intact and I'm projected."

"I… did not get to thank you for that yet. I, too, promise no harm will befall you if I have anything to say about it."

"Aw, Peridot… I think you like me."

"I beg your pardon!?" the green Gem sputtered. Lapis giggled.

"Oh, nothing…"

"I see." Silence again fell over the carpet until Peridot grunted softly. "I believe I do."

Lapis gave Peridot's arms a little squeeze with her own.

* * *

Bright lights on the horizon attracted their attention.

"Any idea what that place is, Peri?" Lapis asked.

"Peri."

"…c'mon, I like it. It's a nice nickname."

"…very well. In regards to your question… I believe that is the city of… Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas, huh. What goes on there?"

"According to the database I am contacted to, gambling, big shows, lights and a general atmosphere of scum and villainy. Hmmm. I recommend we land."

"Oh, sure, Peridot, that sounds like a wonderful vacation spot," Lapis replied, turning so that her friend could see her eyes roll.

"I agree. However, I believe this will allow us an excellent means to study humans in less… reputable states. Let us go."

* * *

The two landed on what appeared to be the tallest structure in the city, a tall, thin needle attached to a building.

"Curious architecture," Peridot mused. "It seems to serve no practical purpose."

"I don't think anything in this city serves a practical purpose," Lapis said. "It looks like a madhouse of lights and buildings."

"Perhaps humans reserve their less impressive buildings for this place?" Peridot asked.

"I guess. Look out, we have people coming," the water Gem said, pointing to a crowd coming out of a nearby entrance. The man in front of them waved the group towards a strange contraption at the top of the tower.

"…this way, folks, this way, to embark on the Big Shot! We'll be firing it up as soon as…" He trailed off, seeing Lapis and Peridot on the edge of the platform. "Hey! How did you two get out there! Get back here immediately!" Not wanting a second visit from people with badges, the small Gems scurried to comply.

"We're sorry, sir!" Lapis gulped. "We, uh, were just looking at the view, and…"

"Fine, fine, yes," the man said abruptly, forcing the two towards a pair of empty seats. "Get in and buckle up."

"I… what?" Peridot asked. The man tried to compose himself.

"Ma'am, please, just be seated and we'll get started…"

"Very well…" the engineer replied, seating herself. Lapis sat next to her, and the two aliens waited. The man sighed.

"I think you're forgetting something," he said, pointing to the unattached safety equipment. The two Gems shrugged helplessly. Exasperated, the operator quickly lowered the harnesses over their chests. "Jeez, haven't you two ever been on a ride before?"

"I have been on the fastest ships in the fleet," Peridot said simply.

"Of course you have. Right, well, now that that's settled… who's ready to go flying?" The crowd let up a tremendous cheer. Peridot paled a little.

"Flying? What is he talking about?"

"I… guess we're going for a ride?" Lapis replied. Slowly, the ride began to lift, stopping a few feet higher than where they had started.

"So… this is entertainment for humans? I feel like I have been ch—" Peridot's complaint died in her throat as the ride suddenly shot into the air, causing the two Gems and all of the humans to scream.

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" Peridot cried.

"Whee!" Lapis giggled.

"The ride is out of control! The blasted clods don't know what they're doing!"

"Aw, Peri, relax, it's fun!" Lapis grinned as they shot down, only to rise again.

"They're toying with me! They're taunting me!" the engineer wailed.

"Jeez, the man was right; you have never been on a ride before…" Lapis chuckled. After a few more jerks, the ride settled back into place, and the harnesses released their passengers.

"Humans are insane," Peridot grumbled. "They find their imminent death entertaining."

"And you were making progress since Disney World," Lapis sighed. Peridot blushed, her eyes becoming skittish.

"I mean, er, I simply do not enjoy such rides. I prefer to be on the ground."

"I can see that."

"Oh? And how is that, Lapis."

"You forgot something," she replied, pointing back at Peridot's seat. Peridot's fingers remained firmly wrapped around the harness. Peridot blushed even darker, summoning the digits back.

"Well, I have certainly had enough… fun at this place," she concluded.

"Are you sure you're not just scared?"

"I am not scared. I am merely tired of…" Peridot trailed off as she saw Insanity in action; suspending the captive guests over the side of the tower in a high speed, spinning capsule that was open to the elements. "For the love of all that celestial, there's a worse one, go now" she snapped, shoving Lapis for the exit.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you…" Peridot nodded as they walked away from the Stratosphere. "I believe we should remain… engaged on the ground for the rest of our exploration of this human settlement."

"Fair enough… let's go this way," Lapis suggested, pointing down the Strip. "It seems like this is the center of town."

"Very well. Let's continue." The two strolled down the main strip of Las Vegas, flabbergasted by the gaudy barrage of lights that assaulted them.

"I guess humans really, really like lights…"

"It appears so."

"I mean, I thought New York was bright…"

"Yes, I also thought the giant green woman was in New York, but she appears to be following us…" Peridot frowned, pointing at the replica of the Statue of Liberty at New York, New York. "Is she perhaps employed by the NSA to watch for the enemy? We should be aware of her presence."

"I don't think so, Peridot… she was a lot bigger than that."

"Very well, but I recommend extreme caution if we get too close." Eventually, the two made their way down to the MGM Grand, which was proudly promising a performance by master illusionist David Copperfield.

"Hey, ladies!" a ticket seller cried to them. "Want to see some magic?"

"Human magic," Peridot snorted. "Only clods would believe it."

"Oh? You must not know David!" she smirked. "He made the Statue of Liberty disappear! He walked through the Great Wall of China! He braved the Bermuda Triangle!"

"Did he now?" Lapis mused.

"Sure did! He's amazing!"

"It's all trickery of some kind," Peridot snorted. "Things cannot disappear."

"Oh, really…" the seller said. "Tell you what… why don't you go ahead and see the show? And then we'll see if you're amazed. In fact… I'll make a bet with you. Here are two comp tickets. If you can figure out how he does it, they're free. But if you can't… you pay me. Fair?"

"More than fair," Peridot replied, snatching the free tickets from the woman. "Come, Lapis."

"She's a fun one, huh?" the ticket seller asked the watery Gem.

"If you stay around her, she grows on you, I promise…"

* * *

The show was typically Vegas; low on substance, high on flash and flare. Lapis was entertained as much by the illusions as she was Peridot's running commentary.

"Pedantic. Stupid. Imbecilic. Goofy. Moronic. Pedestrian."

"I think you like this, Peri, you just don't want to admit it." Peridot blushed slightly, looking away.

"And now," David called, "I will require two volunteers. Female. Spirited. Clothed." The audience laughed, and the illusionist waded through the crowds, looking for his new assistant. He spied Peridot, scowling in an aisle seat ahead. He strode up to the sulking Gem and extended his hand. Peridot looked at it, and then the owner in confusion.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"C'mon up!" David said, taking Peridot's hand and pulling her out of her chair. Peridot's other arm grasped Lapis' wrist, causing the blue Gem to blush a little. Seeing what was happening, David nodded to Lapis and motioned her to follow. Still holding Peridot's hand, he led the aliens up to the stage.

"We have been captured," Peridot whispered to Lapis. "I recommend we comply with his orders to ensure our survival."

"What are your names, ladies?" David asked.

"Lapis."

"Peridot."

"Lapis… Peridot… how are you finding Vegas?" the magician continued.

"Totally lacking in substance and meaning," Peridot snorted.

"A social critic if I ever heard one," David mused, drawing another laugh from the audience. "Anyway, ladies… I will need your help for a little bit of a trick…"

* * *

"How… how did he do that?!" Lapis cried as they reappeared dangling above the audience on a small platform, back to back, wrapped in bubble wrap.

"I… don't know!" Peridot gulped. "I… don't… know!"

* * *

"Clearly, this David Copperfield possesses science far beyond even that of Homeworld!" Peridot said as they left the MGM Grand. "We must capture and interrogate him before we leave."

"Um… Peridot, I don't think the Crystal Gems would appreciate it if we get in the habit of assaulting everything we don't understand," Lapis frowned.

"Yes, that would cause undue pressure for us. Very well. David Copperfield will remain free."

"I think not." The two turned to see the ticket seller from earlier, grinning.

"Oh, uh, hi…" Lapis said with a nervous smile.

"So, tell me, ladies… did you figure it out? Did you learn how he did it?"

"I… er… uh…"

"…we did not," Peridot said with grit teeth.

"Oh, too bad! Well, we Vegans are a betting people… and we know a good bet when we see one. So… that'll be $200 for the two seats, please."

"Oh, uh… heh heh…" Lapis muttered, eyes darting.

"Yes, well… of course…" Peridot said, starting to sweat. The ticket seller smiled.

"Ah, Vegas does do that to a newbie… she's a thirsty beast for your wallet. Tell ya what… I'll give you until the start of my shift tomorrow to try to win some scratch. We'll call it even when you bring back what you manage."

"Some… scratch?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah, money." The seller frowned. "Wow, you guys must really be new."

"You have no idea," Peridot replied.

"Right, well… I think I need to make this at least fair to give you a shot…" the seller sighed, handing the duo a pile of chips for the MGM Grand. "Go ahead and try your luck, ladies."

"Thank you…" Lapis said as she accepted them. "We will try our best."

"Good luck!" the seller called after them. She frowned as they vanished into the casino. "I have this horrible feeling this is my last night on the job."

* * *

"I will give Las Vegas one thing," Peridot observed as the two aliens wandered among the rows of slot machines. "They are very keen on providing many opportunities to prove yourself gullible."

"Unless it's disappearing and getting wrapped in plastic," Lapis smirked.

"Enough," Peridot grumbled.

"Just saying. I hope you're feeling lucky tonight, Peri. We're gonna need it."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It's all about knowing the machine. Knowing how and when to stop it," Peridot replied. She stopped her friend, pointing at the legions of gamblers yanking, cursing and cheering. "Look how the humans keep yanking and loading money in. It's all a means to an end, Lapis. You have to figure out the correct rhythm and act appropriately."

"If you say so…"

"I do," the small green Gem continued, plopping herself in front of a slot machine. "One of the chips, please." Lapis nodded, handing her one of the tokens from the ticket seller. Peridot fed it into the machine, and then pulled the lever. She stared intently as the wheels spun, turning into a blur that would have made Lapis sick to her (non-existent) stomach if she kept watching.

"Peridot…?"

"A moment. I am concentrating." Peridot watched the wheels spin on and on, then suddenly grabbed the lever and yanked. Coins spilled out of the machine.

"Woah," Lapis said.

"As I said, Lapis… it is all about knowing the machine," Peridot replied, allowing herself a smile.

"Another chip?"

"Please."

* * *

By the sixth time Peridot had pulled the lever, beginning yet another flood of winnings, she had attracted a small crowd of impressed casino patrons. They cheered her on as she continued to win.

"Wow, look at that little woman go!"

"She's possessed, I'm tellin' ya!"

"She's a maniac!"

"I am merely astute," Peridot grumbled, trying to focus on pull number eighteen.

"Sure," one of the men around her said. "Hey, round of drinks for the lovely lady and my new friends here." An attendant nodded, and soon drinks were flowing freely among the crowd.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?" Peridot asked.

"A drink. Compliments of a fan."

"Very well," Peridot sighed, grabbing the drink and downing it without looking at it. She recoiled. It tasted bubbly, like the Cokes in New York, but more… bitter, more acrid. She needed to be more careful next time, more observant, more…

…huh…

This was indeed a curious sensation. She felt dizzy, but not unpleasantly so. Tingly, even, radiating out from where the strange liquid had sloshed to a rest within her. She smiled a little.

"Hmmm, curious…" she said.

"Hey, Peridot… you okay?" Lapis asked. Peridot turned, seeing the watery Gem looking into her eyes. A concerned hand rested on the engineer's shoulder. Peridot gazed into the large blue orbs. The light behind Lapis blurred the rest of her surroundings, focusing her eyes onto the petite form in front of her. The flowing, unruly hair; the billowing dress; the little ties holding it up around her neck; her slim body… yes, Lapis was quite appealing.

"Lapis, you're cute," Peridot smiled. Lapis' cheeks blazed a dark blue.

"I… um… heh heh… ooh…" Lapis squeaked, running a hand through her hair. "Wow. Thanks, Peri, er, Peridot… I… think you're cute too…"

"Thank you, Lapis!" Peridot grinned.

"I, um… maybe you should get back to the game…"

"I don't know. I like what I'm doing right now, really…" Peridot replied, still looking at her.

"Oh, well, um… why don't I… um… collect our winnings so far?" Lapis managed, pointing at the ever growing pile of chips. Peridot sighed, nodding dismissively as she turned back to the game. If Lapis wasn't in the mood, there was no point in continuing. As she reached out to yank the lever again, she paused to watch the Gem retreat towards the claimants' desk. The glint of her gem caught on the machine, and Peridot smiled.

* * *

"Excuse me, I have some winnings…"

"Certainly, ma'am!" the attendant smiled. "How many chips do you have?" Lapis grunted, and heaved a massive bag onto the desk. The man's smile melted, his face paling. "Oh my…"

"My friend is doing really well tonight…" Lapis grinned.

"I, er, can see that… please give me a moment to count your winnings…" he managed. Lapis nodded, and stood off to the side. Making sure the alien was out of earshot, the attendant went into the backroom.

"Tom, Michelle, Martin, get out here… we've got a major winner, and I need help counting the prize money." He paused, and then added in a sotto voice: "And get the manager."

* * *

_Where's Lapis? I don't wanna do this stupid game anymore._

Peridot sulked, chin in one hand, waiting for the other Gem's return. Perhaps she was still feeling the effects of Vegas Coke? Her interest had faded when Lapis left, and with it went the interest of the crowd that had formed around her. Deprived of their show, they drifted away to watch others try their luck at the slots.

_This is boring. I wanna go walk with Lapis. Talk to her. Do stuff with her. Instead, I have to pull this stupid thing like I'm a flask robonoid," _Peridot grumbled, smacking at the lever. She was sinking back into the monotony of boredom when she felt a familiar, gentle hand on her back. She whirled in her chair to see Lapis giving her a warm smile.

"Ten million dollars. Not too bad for your first time," the watery Gem grinned. "I've stored it all in my gem. I don't think Tickets Please will ever bother us again."

"Excellent."

"We still got some of the things the female Tickets Please gave us… wanna make it twenty million?" Lapis asked, holding one of the tokens aloft.

"Eh, sure, why not," Peridot chuckled as she loaded it in. "And get me another Vegas Coke… I kinda like how it feels in me."

* * *

"So… that's the couple, Chuck?"

"Sure is, E. M…" the attendant nodded as his boss regarded the two figures.

"Hmmm. I'm not seeing anything suspicious… it is Vegas. Maybe they're just lucky."

"Yeah, but… ten million in an hour? Even that Japanese lady a while back wasn't that lucky."

"…true. Turn on the scrambler, just to be sure."

"The one that disrupts computer signals?"

"The same. We'll see if her luck holds out after that."

* * *

Peridot frowned. The nice, warm feeling from the Vegas Coke was fading, and being replaced by a vague feeling of… something wrong. Something off.

"Are you all right?" Lapis asked. "You look unhappy."

"I'm fine, thank you," Peridot replied, trying to focus back on the machine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes… I'm fine…"

Lapis frowned herself. Peridot looked… off somehow. She seemed to slumping forward, and her pulls were becoming a little more labored. Lapis edged closer. Sweat was starting to bead under Peridot's visor and in her copious triangular hair.

"Peridot…"

"I'm fine, Lapis," Peridot said, waving her free arm at her. She pulled again, clenching her teeth.

"Peridot, perhaps you should take a break…"

"I'm fine, Lapis, really…" Peridot managed. "I'm…" The engineer clutched her stomach, groaning, and slowly slid off the chair. Lapis gasped, catching her before she could slam her gem into the hard floor below.

"Peridot!"

"I… I… I don't feel well," Peridot moaned, sweat coursing down her body. Her already pale green skin turned even paler, and her projection began to glitch. Lapis quickly scanned the room for help of some kind; any kind. She recognized the sign on the other side of the room; female humans went in that room when needing to take a break. Slinging one of Peridot's arms over her back, Lapis half led, half dragged the ailing Gem to the woman's room.

* * *

"Well… I guess she stopped winning," Chuck said.

"What did you do, transmit the flu?" E. M. gasped, watching the sickened player be dragged away.

"I just turned on the scrambler, like you asked!" Chuck gulped. "Do you want me to go after them?"

"And tip our hand that we may have made her sick!? Opening us for a lawsuit? You imbecile! Just… stay here, and don't do anything. Let them keep the winnings. And whatever you do, do not go to them. Let them come to you."

"Um, yes, E. M… will do."

* * *

Lapis dragged the moaning Peridot into a large stall, gently seating her on the toilet. Peridot was still clutching her stomach, her breathing becoming ragged.

"Peridot, what's wrong?"

"I don't know… I… I… I think I'm… sick."

"Sick? Can we even… get sick?"

"I don't know what else to call it…" Peridot groaned. "I'm seeing… things in my visor." Lapis leaned in, seeing various letters, numbers and glitches play across it.

"So am I… it looks like… I don't know… code?"

"Yes… I must have somehow… downloaded a virus…" Peridot cringed. "I did not think… I was vulnerable to Earth… computer problems…"

"Stay with me," Lapis pleaded. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Lapis… I need to retreat to my Gem…"

"…what?"

"I have to. I feel terrible. I need to focus on healing… I can't do it while… maintaining my projection." Peridot shivered as more sweat formed on her ailing body, which continued to glitch. Lapis opened her mouth to argue, and then nodded. She knew her friend's mind was made up.

"Okay. Go ahead." She put her hands on Peridot's shuddering shoulders, giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry. I'm going to hold your gem until you're ready to come back." Peridot gave her a smile of her own, her shivering stopping.

"I trust you," she said simply. The engineer closed her eyes, and with a flash her body exploded into a cloud of green dust. Lapis caught the gem and held it close to her bosom, giving it a small stroke. She unlocked the stall door and walked back onto the casino floor. No one seemed to be looking at her. Good. She gingerly made her way through the crowds, stroking Peridot's gem as the people pressed against her.

_Stay calm. You have to keep Peridot safe. She's counting on you. Don't let her down._

Lapis managed to break through the crowd and exited the casino. She frowned, seeing multitudes of people in every direction. She knew this wasn't going to work without Peridot next to her to serve as a distraction at best, an anchor at worst. She needed her own element; she needed water. Lapis made her way along the Strip, looking for a suitable place to hide. As she passed the Bellagio, she was about to retreat from the massive horde nearby until she saw what they were looking at: a large fountain, spurting water. Perfect. And everyone was distracted. Lapis made her way to the edge of the fountain and, waiting for the right distraction of a large blast of water, quickly slipped in.

Lapis glided to the deepest part of the fountain and seated herself against some pipes. She felt her breathing return to normal, the tension of the crowds and Peridot's illness beginning to melt away as her natural element caressed her skin and toyed with her hair. She closed her eyes, and thought of how Homeworld once was… of Steven… of the better aspects of her sojourn across her unwilling home… of Peridot…

…Peridot.

Had she meant that? That she was… cute? Lapis' eyes opened. It was such an un-Peridot thing to say. "You're cute." Of course, so was smiling, but she was doing plenty of that lately. Maybe she was finally accepting her advice, and trying to lose the worker bee attitude. No… no, she had to have been imagining things. Peridot? Thinking she was cute? She must be crazy. There was no evidence of her thinking she was cute, even if she was increasingly blushing during conversations… …assuring her she trusted her with her gem… …squeezing her tighter during their flights…

…uh oh.

Was it possible for Gems to fall in love? It seemed such affection was frowned upon, if not exterminated on Homeworld. But the two Gems that made up Garnet seemed very happy with each other; so happy, in fact, they willingly stayed as Garnet all the time. And of course, the Crystal Gems cared very deeply for Steven. She cared deeply for him too.

…how did _**she**_ feel about this? Well, she had to admit… she was enjoying Peridot's company. The sarcastic, cynical attitude could grate sometimes, but there was a… charm about her. The huge mass of hair; the squeaky voice; the way she could get so flustered over silly things; the way she blushed… the way Lapis was now stroking the engineer's disembodied gem…

Lapis looked up, out of the water, towards the distorted reflection of the looming Bellagio and the fountains playing around her. She couldn't see Homeworld's star from here; even without the water, light pollution made it impossible. But for the first time, she felt that maybe, just maybe, home could actually be here. For the first time in a long, long time, Lapis Lazuli felt hope. She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for her friend to come back.

* * *

Her meditation was broken by her hands suddenly growing hot. It was day now; sunlight was streaming into the pool. Her hands were glowing. Lapis opened them, knowing it could only mean one thing. The gem within them floated out of her outstretched palms, hovering in the water. A blobby form stretched out, forming into a vaguely humanoid shape uncurling. The shape gained mass as hair sprouted from its head, and limbs took on bulk and clothing formed. The glow subsided, and Peridot gently sank to the bottom of the fountain. She opened her eyes, and experimentally flexed her hands. She looked around, then down at Lapis.

"Why are we underwater."

"Good to see you're still you," Lapis grinned.

"My question remains, Lapis."

"I… didn't like standing around all those people alone, so I decided to wait for you in a nice, big pool of water," the blue Gem replied.

"All right, I can understand that."

"Feel better?"

"Yes, much. I do have a slight… headache, however," the Gem mumbled, rubbing absently at where her temples would be. "The regeneration purged whatever I was suffering from out of me."

"That's not the only thing it purged," Lapis said. "Take a look." Peridot looked down at her body to see that the yellow diamonds on her chest and knees had vanished. Nothing had taken their places, but it was as if they had never been there.

"Just as well, I suppose," Peridot said more to herself. "I feel no loyalty to her anymore."

"Who do you feel loyalty to, then?"

"At the moment? No one… well, almost no one. I am well again thanks to you guarding my gem, Lapis. Thank you." The two shared an embarrassed grin.

"It was my pleasure. Now… what say we get out of here and try somewhere new?"

"Very well… I will prepare our escape." Lapis grabbed the engineer's arm as it started to point at the bottom of the pool.

"Let's… just climb out, hmmm? No need to blow up another fountain, even if it's gaudy and manmade."

"Do you propose flying me out?"

"No, I propose using that ladder over there."

"Ah. Yes. Very well. But before we leave Las Vegas, we must settle our affairs."

* * *

"I was starting to think I wouldn't see you two again," the ticket seller said.

"Yes, well, we had… difficulty last night in the casino," Lapis replied.

"Many do, many do… Vegas is a harsh mistress. So, just give me what you think you can spare. I don't want to leave you guys stranded and starving."

"Very well…" Peridot replied. She stood so that the seller could not see Lapis summon a bag from her gem. "Will this be sufficient, human?" Peridot handed her the bag, which was full of two million dollars. The seller looked in it, frowning.

"Wow, you must have done pretty badly if you just got…" She trailed off as she realized what she was holding. A smile formed on her face, followed by a chuckle. The chuckle turned into a giggle. The giggle turned into unhinged laughing. Still laughing, the ticket seller shoved her equipment into the confused aliens' hands, ripped off her hat and coat, and ran away, squealing in delight.

"I guess she didn't like Tickets Please, either…" Lapis shrugged.

"Humans are weird," Peridot sighed.

* * *

"So, where to next, navigator?"

"The nearest warp gate is approximately twenty miles to the northwest. We should be able to reach it in a reasonable amount of time."

"Good, good." Lapis summoned some water out of a nearby canister. The two climbed aboard and sailed out into the desert as quickly as they could.

"Well, Las Vegas was certainly… interesting," Peridot concluded.

"Oh, definitely. So…"

"Yes?"

"I'm cute, huh?" Lapis chuckled as she felt the hug around her grow tighter suddenly.

"I… er… um… I… I…"

"Hey, hey, hey now…" Lapis chided. "There's nothing wrong with that." Silence.

"…you are physically appealing to me, Lapis Lazuli. I appreciate your appearance and presence. You and you alone have made my exile on this planet bearable."

"I see," Lapis said. She then turned her head to smile at her passenger. "It's mutual," she whispered, giving Peridot's arms a little squeeze. As the two continued to streak across the Nevada desert, Lapis felt Peridot's grip on her slowly turn from support to snuggle.


	6. Homestay

Lapis shivered against the driving rain, huddling against the equally cold alien next to her in a futile attempt to find warmth. It had been a few days since the duo had left Las Vegas, and their latest random jump had taken them to an area that humans called "New England." They had landed near the settlement of Boston, and spent a day wandering around the city. However, it was very focused on its role in American history, and since the two Gems cared little for either America or its history (or history in general, really), they had decided to trek north for more stimulating surroundings. Unfortunately, Peridot's mysterious ailment had mutated into something humans would recognize as the cold, and worse – Lapis' thoughts paused as she emitted a loud cough – she had proven contagious.

"Ugh, the money was not worth this," Peridot groaned next to her. "My head is pounding, and I didn't even know I could feel sore and stiff…"

"I didn't know I needed to breathe," Lapis rasped, her normally sweet voice now raspy.

"This is not ideal at all," her engineering friend continued. "We have the monetary means to secure housing, but there seems to be a lack of vacancy. I wish one of these people would tell me how we could find or build vacancy for ourselves…"

"I wish my nose stopped leaking... or that it stopped raining. Did Steven respond yet?"

"Yes… but with nothing meaningful. It was a message of 'Aw, sorry,' followed by 'hope,' the letter U, 'feel' and a misspelling of 'better' as 'b-t-t-r.' Also, his hand appears to have slipped, and he hit a colon and a parenthesis. It is of little use to us."

"Peri, he means well, you know that."

"…I know. How is it humans can achieve space travel when their bodies fall apart so easily?"

"I think that's the idea… we're trying to learn why that…" Lapis shivered. "Ooh, it's so cold… so wet…"

"I am also uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? More like miserable. It's been… what, a few weeks now? And what have we accomplished? What have we learned about Earth or humanity to make us like them more?"

"Lapis, we have not attained a worthy enough sample size to make any judgments…"

"I know, I just… I wish I had a direction, a sign, or…" The watery Gem trailed off as a car drew to a slow crawl alongside them. A window lowered, and an elderly lady peered out through the crack.

"Here now!" she said. "What are you young ladies doing out dressed like that in this weather? You'll catch your death of cold!"

"I beg your pardon?" Peridot rasped. "I do not—" The green Gem interrupted herself with a terrible coughing fit. The woman frowned.

"Oh, dear… you've already caught it. Well, enough of this, now… get in, and we'll get you in some nice warm clothes and a bed, and fix you right up," she said, unlocking her back door. Lapis and Peridot stared at her, uncomprehending. "You heard me, you two… get in! I'm not going to leave you out here like this!"

"I like the word 'warm,'" Lapis said to her friend. Peridot nodded.

"We agree to your offer," she said, opening the door for Lapis. The blue Gem slid in, followed by Peridot herself. She shut the door, and the car pulled off the shoulder and back onto the road.

* * *

Agatha Stockwell frowned as she studied her passengers in the rearview mirror. They looked fairly young – late twenties, early thirties maybe – but she had trouble telling for sure with all that thick hair slicked over their faces from the rain. The two remained quiet, albeit looking incredibly uncomfortable; the only movement being the occasional shift in their seats or a cough. Agatha shook her head… if Melanie were still home she would never have allowed her to wander around in weather like this. But it was hard to stay annoyed with them. They looked like drowned rats. Miserable, sick drowned rats.

"So, girls… what are your names?" Her charges shared a nervous glance.

"I'm Lapis."

"I am Peridot."

"Pretty names for pretty girls," Agatha smiled. "But… what are you doing out alone on such a miserable night?"

"We are… uh… exploring," Peridot said.

"Yeah, we're just… checking everything out."

"Well, you should know better than to wander around New England at this time of year without the proper clothing or equipment!" Agatha scolded them.

"We… were unaware of such problems," Peridot admitted.

"Yeah, we've been used to really good weather, so…"

"Well, never mind that now… we'll get you all warmed up soon enough. Just sit tight and try to get comfortable… we'll be home shortly."

* * *

"Home" was a small house out of the way. It was worn and tired, clearly having seen better days. The paint peeled, the walls sagged in places, and a window was cracked. Rotted wood marred the house's handsome porch, and the lawn looked as though it hadn't seen tender love in some time. The car carrying the trio bumped its way up an uneven driveway, and staggered to a halt with a straining engine.

"Here we are, girls…" Agatha said as she turned off the engine. "Just let me get the groceries in the trunk, and we'll get you all set."

"I'll get them," Lapis said.

"Oh, dearie, no; you're sick…"

"No, it's quite all right, Ms….?"

"Ah, yes. I seem to have forgotten. It's Stockwell. Agatha Stockwell. But, call me Agatha."

"Okay, Agatha…" the watery Gem replied as she scooped out the two bags of groceries. Peridot took the last bag herself, and the wizened woman led the sniffling aliens up the stairs into the house. She flicked on the light, revealing a cozy but worn living room seemingly aged by neglect.

"There, that's better…" Agatha said more to herself. "Now, you two go down the hall, and take the second door on the right; you'll find some shirts you can wear in the dresser. Get out of those wet clothes, get yourself under the covers, and I'll give you some soup."

"Thank you, you are very kind," Peridot said as they walked down the hall. Lapis opened the door, and the two found themselves in a room that hadn't been touched in some time.

"She's sweet, but not big on cleaning," Lapis said as she waved the dust from her face.

"I am not actually in the mood or condition for analysis," Peridot replied. "I believe this is the dresser she suggested?"

"Yeah," Lapis said, yanking a drawer open. She frowned. "Huh… she doesn't seem the kind for T-shirts… especially ones that look this old…"

"Perhaps she is a… what are they called… hoarder?"

"Jeez, Peri, let's wait a bit before we attack the woman who got us out of the cold," Lapis grumbled as she shuddered under another coughing fit. She fumbled for the ties to her dress. "Um, could you give me a minute?"

"Er, of course," Peridot mumbled, looking away. The sound of wet fabric flopping to the floor, followed by the rustle of dry cloth wrapping around something, came from her right. The engineer was caught off guard by the smack of a dark green T-shirt landing on her head, followed by a raspy giggle. Peridot rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to hide her smile as she slipped off her jumpsuit and pulled the human clothing on. The aliens regarded each other.

"You look absurd," Lapis snorted.

"And you look equally strange," Peridot shot back.

"Well, we can fight later… I think she wants us there," Lapis said, pointing at the bed. "Steven told me this is what he uses when he needs to rest. I think it's like Disney World, and the top part opens and we pull it over ourselves and just… lie there."

"I… see," Peridot frowned. The Gems slowly peeled the top layers back, and then lay down on the mattress. Lapis pulled the sheets over them, and the two stared up at the ceiling.

"So… this is a bed," Lapis said more to herself.

"I suppose it is. I think humans use this for rest."

"I'm aware. I have to admit… it is cozy… and I like the company."

"As do I," Peridot nodded. The two blushed. A knock at the door took their attention. "Um, come in…" Peridot called. Agatha stuck her head through the now-ajar door.

"I just wanted to see how you two are…"

"We're fine, thank you," Lapis smiled.

"Good, good… I have some chicken noodle soup boiling for you; it should be ready in a few minutes. In the meantime, I'll let you two relax."

"Thank you for your kindness, Agatha," Peridot said. The old woman smiled, and closed the door gently behind her.

"…have you ever had soup?" Lapis asked.

"No, have you?"

"No."

"Well, we did want to learn about Earth cuisine, so, let's use the opportunity." The two waited, the silence broken by an occasional cough or throat clearing.

"How do humans endure this?" Peridot grumbled. "I would go mad if I kept feeling like this…."

"Maybe humans are tougher than we give them credit for," Lapis mused.

"Perhaps…"

"I get the feeling Agatha has had to endure a lot… the way she holds herself and something about her eyes…"

"We haven't been around humans long enough to know how they feel…"

"No, I've seen that look before. I saw it when Steven tried to save me from my cell on the ship and I just… refused to even try. He looked so hurt…"

"You really care about Steven, don't you," Peridot said.

"He saved me. Three times, now. Even though I tried to kill him and everyone he cared about. How do I even repay that?"

"The same way I try to repay him when he's saved me twice after I tried to kill him," Peridot frowned.

"…I think you like him now too, don't you, Peri."

"He has a… charm," Peridot mumbled, trying to hide her answer under coughs. Lapis just smiled.

* * *

"So, how's the soup, dears?"

"It's very nice, thank you," Lapis said, sitting up with Peridot. The two gingerly spooned the hot liquid down, occasionally slurping.

"Oh, good, good… it's an old family recipe. I've had it for a long time," Agatha smiled, watching the two eat. "I'm still not sure why two young women would be wandering around in those get-ups on such a miserable night…"

"As my friend explained, we were exploring the area and got caught in the rain," Peridot said, sipping around a chunk of chicken meat.

"Oh, I see. Where are you from?"

"…um… Beach City," Lapis said, exchanging a quick, nervous look with Peridot.

"I've never been. I've only been as close as Baltimore. Is it any good?"

"It… serves its purpose for habitation," Peridot said simply. "What about you, Agatha. Tell us about yourself."

"Not much to say," the old woman mused. "I'm a retired social studies teacher. I've lived in the area all my life. I keep to myself, mostly... ever since…" Agatha trailed off. "It's no matter. Where are you off to after New England?"

"We're… not sure, really," Lapis shrugged. "We've kind of just been… travelling the country. We've already been to New York… Orlando… Las Vegas… Yellowstone…"

"My kind of girls… inquisitive about the world," Agatha said, smiling. "Melanie would have liked you."

"Melanie?"

"My daughter. She's not here anymore." Agatha looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh. Er… what are social studies?" Peridot asked, trying to change the subject.

"History. Culture. Geography. Basically, how the world is and what makes it work. Oh, I loved it. I loved telling kids how the world came together…"

"Then why did you stop?" Lapis asked.

"Things became… difficult for me outside of work," Agatha said sadly. "A short time later, the school system began changing how it taught subjects. It wanted more of a focus on technical skills than the humanities. I was spared at first, but they came for me eventually. No more ideas or discussion. They wanted names, dates; places… sucked all the life out of it for my students, and for me. When they wanted me to teach just to have them pass a test… well, that was it. I retired that year."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lapis frowned.

"Oh, it's all water under the bridge now, Lapis, don't you worry. How's the soup?"

"It's fine, really… I feel better already."

"Well, that may be, but you two aren't going anywhere until I don't hear you sniffling," Agatha chided. "Would you like some more soup?"

"No, really, we're good, thank you," the watery Gem insisted, Peridot nodding.

"All right, I'll leave you be, then…" Agatha said as she collected the now empty bowls. "Try to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the elderly woman rose from her chair and left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind her.

"Sleep?" Peridot frowned. "What is that?"

"It's how humans get rest. They just kind of… close their eyes, and fade out."

"I… don't know how I feel about that," Peridot said nervously.

"I don't really think you have anything to fear from Agatha. She's not exactly a threat, even if we weren't coughing up our non-existent lungs."

"It's the fading away."

"Oh. Well, don't worry about that either… nothing's going to get you. Just… close your eyes and relax. I know I'm going to…" Lapis closed her eyes, nestling her head into the pillow. "Good night, Peridot."

"Good night, Lapis," Peridot replied. The engineer found herself staring up at the ceiling. She was feeling very uncomfortable about the whole idea of this… sleep. About her just fading away into nothing. It sounded horrifying. How could humans do it? How could they stand it? These creatures needed so much maintenance and care, it was enough to… Peridot's thoughts trailed off as a hand gently slipped over her waist. She turned her head slightly to see Lapis being very still with her eyes closed. Was this sleep? She wasn't sure. Still, she found the other Gem's presence very comforting. Peridot rested her hand upon hers, closing her eyes. She focused on the sound of the rain gently falling on the roof above. It was strangely comforting. Relaxing, even. She found herself becoming more and more relaxed the more she focused on the noise above, and soon found she was fading away…

* * *

"Peridot…"

Peridot's eyes fluttered open, the engineer grunting quietly. She turned her head towards the voice to see Lapis shaking her gently.

"Good morning," the watery Gem smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I… I feel fine," Peridot blinked. "I no longer feel like my head will explode, nor do I have any problems with my simulated breathing…."

"Yeah, me too. That chicken soup must be their elixir of life or something…"

"Another achievement that humans have over us."

"Or maybe we're just lucky. We should go thank our guest, don't you think?"

"Agreed," Peridot nodded as she untangled herself from the linens. Lapis extricated herself as well, and the two padded into the living room.

"Agatha? Agatha, are you here?" Lapis asked. The house remained silent. "Huh, where is she…?"

"Lapis. Agatha has left a message for us," Peridot said, handing her a piece of paper. Lapis frowned thoughtfully as she read it:

_Dear Lapis and Peridot,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here this morning. I have an issue I need to take care of. I will be back tonight. Please make yourselves at home until then. I have some more chicken soup in the fridge if you need it, and your clothes are drying in the bathroom. Take care._

_-Agatha_

"Agatha left us alone in her domicile. She is either trusting or foolish."

"Peridot, honestly…"

"It is a fair observation. Would you leave strangers alone in your private place, with your belongings?"

"Maybe she's just lonely, and wanted the company?"

"That… could be…"

"Besides, I think it's terrible she lives like this," Lapis continued, looking around the aged house. "Someone this nice and friendly deserves better."

"I concur. Agatha's tenderness merits better conditions."

"I wish there was something we could do for her…" Lapis sighed, sitting on the arm of a faded chair. "But, I have no idea what we could…" The Gem trailed off, looking at the worn surroundings.

"…Lapis?"

"You have any more flask robonoids in that thing?" Lapis asked, pointing at Peridot's gem.

"I always have several in reserve. Why?"

"Think they're any good at home repair?"

* * *

Agatha felt a little lighter than normal as she drove back home. True, the news she had just heard was not good… but that was to be expected at this point. But she couldn't help but think about the strangers in her home. There was something about them that made her feel… happier. Happier than she had felt in a long time. Perhaps even the happiest she had been since… no. Not now. Focus on the present. Focus on making her guests better, she told herself. Sure, they were certainly strange… walking in the rain, bizarre hairstyles and skin colors, but… there was something about their mannerisms that suggested innocence about the world. As if they had somehow only just arrived. It was refreshing and endearing. Sighing contentedly, she turned onto her driveway.

The first thing that struck her as odd was how smooth the driveway was. It hadn't been this flat in… years. Her brow furrowing in confusion, Agatha parked the car. What she saw ahead made her eyes go wide. Her home was… sparking. It was literally shimmering. The windows were whole and clean; the walls straight and flush; the lawn finally manicured and green; the rotted porch firm and whole. After overcoming her shock, Agatha climbed out of the car and walked inside.

"…here?"

"Yeah, perfect. Just straighten the pictures while I sweep up."

"Girls?" Agatha choked. Lapis and Peridot whirled.

"Oh, Agatha!" Lapis gulped, clutching a broom.

"We did not anticipate your arrival," Peridot said, still holding a framed picture.

"Did… did you do all this?" the old woman asked, looking around the refreshed home.

"Um… yeah," Lapis blushed. "We just felt terrible seeing you live the way you did, and wanted to make things better for you."

"Indeed," Peridot nodded.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Well, it's better to use what we won at Vegas on something worthwhile than just silly trips," Lapis shrugged.

"You spent your own money?!" Agatha gasped, noticing for the first time the new appliances sprinkled throughout the kitchen.

"Oh, we've still got plenty don't worry, I…" Lapis trailed off as the old woman engulfed her petite frame in a tight, warm hug. The Gem blushed hotter, patting her cuddler on the back.

"You too, Peridot," Agatha said, motioning the green Gem closer. Peridot frowned.

"I am not much for physical contact…"

"Please," Agatha said. Meekly, Peridot released the picture and complied, getting swept up in the hug. The engineer awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Er… here, here…"

"I think it's there, Peri."

"Oh. Uh… there, there…"

"Thank you. Thank you so much. No one has ever…" Agatha composed herself. "You poor little things. You must be starving having done all this work after breaking your fever. What do you want for dinner? I insist. Whatever you want."

"Oh, uh, we wouldn't know…" Lapis mused.

"Then I know just what to make for you. A full New England spread. You'll like it."

* * *

Peridot groaned softly as she finally put down her fork. No wonder humans hated and loved eating so much. She and Lapis had found themselves unable to stop, being so taken by the myriad sensations and experiences that Agatha's cooking had given them. A glance to the engineer's right showed her friend equally exhausted but content.

"Would either of you like some more chowder?" Agatha asked, stirring it.

"Ooh, no. I am absolutely stuffed," Lapis managed, rubbing her now slightly protruding belly.

"I am sated as well," Peridot added, resting a hand on her own.

"I was afraid I'd left the cod in too long, to be honest," Agatha said more to herself. "It's been a long time since I've done these dishes. They were some of Melanie's favorites; Frank's too. I'm happy to see I still have it."

"Whatever the it is, I think you have it still," Lapis smiled.

"Yes. I just hope we're able to… what is it… digest all this," Peridot said.

"I'm sure we will," Lapis told her, giving the Gem a pointed look.

"Well, after a big meal like that, it's usually customary to relax. Why don't you two do that?"

"Do you need any help with the dishes?"

"What? No, no, Lapis… you and Peridot have worked enough today. Go relax, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

"There is something pleasurable and simple about this. Filling yourself with food and relaxing. Perhaps humans have a more meaningful existence than we thought?"

"I think humans have much richer lives than we give them credit for, Peridot."

"Agreed. But… now what?"

"I don't know… I'm not really tired."

"Nor am I. Perhaps… we can try a human entertainment service I discovered during the clean-up?"

"Go on…" Lapis said.

"It is called… Netflix. It allows us to view movies."

"Ooh, I think Steven told me about those… they sound fun."

"Very well," Peridot said. She expanded her hand pad, effortlessly locating Netflix's servers and logging in. "We have many movies to choose from. Where should we start?"

"How about we just go with 'random' for now?" Lapis said.

"Very well," Peridot replied. She accessed the randomization link, and the movies cycled rapidly until they slowed on a selection. The two aliens squinted at the title.

"_Schindler's_… _List?_"

"What is that about?" Lapis asked.

"I have no idea. Perhaps it's about a man organizing something?"

"Well… I know you like having everything organized and neat… how about this one?"

"Very well," Peridot nodded. She expanded her hand into an even larger screen, and the two settled in for the movie, nudging up slightly against the other.

* * *

"Peridot…"

"…yes Lapis?"

"What… what did we just watch?"

"I… I don't know. I have seen terrible things on Homeworld, but that… but this…"

"I… how could humans… why would…"

"I don't know," Peridot managed. The engineer leaned back, hands over her mouth. "Lapis… am I… am I a Nazi?"

"…what?!"

"You heard me. Am I a Nazi?"

"I… you… would it upset you if I said yes?"

"Very much."

"…then you're not. I don't think these… Nazis cared about what they were doing to people." Lapis frowned. "Am I a collaborator?"

"What? Of all the Gems I know, you would be the last to help someone who wants to kill someone defenseless!"

"But, that's what I told Steven on the ship… if we just behave and don't fight, we're going to be okay, they'll go easy on us, they'll…" Lapis squeaked, her words fading in her throat. Fresh tears trickled down her face. Peridot looked around nervously before slowly wrapping her arms around the watery Gem. Lapis squeezed back, tight, taking the engineer by surprise.

"I was upset by the movie too, Lapis…" Peridot finally conceded.

"…we're going about this the wrong way, Peridot. We're acting like tourists when we need to act like students."

"What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't be seeing buildings and rides… we should be seeing why humans are the way they are, behave the way they do, live like they do… we need to learn."

"I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start…"

"…I think I know exactly where to start," Lapis said, glancing at the door. "Come on."

* * *

"Agatha?"

"Yes, Lapis? What is…?" The old woman's smile faded as the two aliens approached her. "Oh dear, you two look so sad! What happened?"

"We, um… we saw a movie that left us upset…" Lapis managed.

"I see…" Agatha frowned. "Well, movies can do that to people who are unfamiliar with them. I assume they don't have movies where you're from?"

"Well, Beach City has movies, sure, we just…"

"Lapis. I was in public education for over thirty years. You can trust me that I know when someone's lying to me," Agatha said, a slight twinkle in her eyes. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other, nervous. "Go ahead, girls. Have a seat." The two meekly complied, sitting on the couch. "So… where are you really from."

"From… well… we call it Homeworld," Peridot blushed.

"Please don't call the NSA!" Lapis blurted.

"I will do no such thing," Agatha said.

"How did you know?" Lapis asked.

"Well… we humans normally don't have such… vibrancy to our skin, shall we say. Also, you forgot one of your little toys," Agatha continued, pointing at one of Peridot's robonoids walking in place in a corner.

"…I knew I was missing one…" Peridot muttered.

"Oh, no harm done. I'm surprised you told me so easily, to be honest…"

"You have been very kind to us," Peridot replied. "If you wanted to hurt us, you would have made your intentions known."

"If I wanted to hurt you? Oh, dearies, I could hardly fight you even if I wanted to…" the old woman chuckled. "I'm falling apart as it is. Still… aliens. In my living room. I always suspected, I… I just have so many questions…"

"As do we," Lapis said.

"The movie we saw was… disquieting," Peridot added.

"Oh? Which one did you see?"

"…_Schindler's List."_ It was Agatha's turn to fall quiet.

"Well… girls… all I can say is that that was seventy years ago, and that not all humans are like that, even if it sure as heck doesn't seem like we learned anything from—"

"No, no… it's just… in my old life at home, I… didn't care about anything but following orders from my leader and accomplishing them," Peridot gulped.

"And I thought if we behaved and listened to those people, they wouldn't hurt us," Lapis said, ashamed.

"I can see why such a movie would upset you…" Agatha nodded to herself. "Well, girls, I can assure you… no one who trusts a stranger with such a secret or rebuilds their house over a little chicken soup could be a Nazi or a Nazi collaborator."

"We know that, but we feel… upset seeing it."

"Hmm. How long have you been on Earth?"

"We're not sure… but at least a couple weeks…"

"Mmm hmm. And… what do you think of it? Of us little people?"

"We… are not great fans," Peridot confessed.

"Ah ha. I think you two just got a big shot of empathy."

"Empathy?"

"Feeling, Lapis. You saw what your behavior can do to innocent people first hand… maybe even people you could care about… and you don't like it. Also, being on this planet, you probably feel very uncomfortable with the idea of less respectable people getting their hands on you…"

"It's already happened. They were going to cut Lapis open and imprison me," Peridot said with a tremble. Lapis stroked the Gem's thigh.

"Blasted psychopaths. Well, you're safe here. And I think this was a good development for you two. Now you have a better idea of what makes us humans human. You should tell your people that when you go back home." Agatha frowned as the two Gems looked at the floor, saddened. "You can't go home, can you?"

"Even if we had the means… we would be punished as traitors upon arrival," Peridot sighed.

"That's 'Homeworld's loss and Earth's gain, then," Agatha replied. "Now, I don't have the slightest idea what happened to cause this exile you two have. And I can tell that whatever it was, you're still uncomfortable about it. But, I think you should look at the silver lining in this. A new start where people aren't going to have you shot for crimes committed on another world."

"Just like Garnet said," Lapis said, more to herself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, nothing, sorry." Lapis hesitated.

"Yes, Lapis?"

"Agatha… we would like you to teach us."

"Teach you?"

"Earth. Humans. Everything. We want to understand it," Peridot added. Agatha sat back in her chair, sighing slightly.

"Oh, my… girls, I don't know. I haven't taught in quite a while, and there's so many ways to learn much faster than talking to me…"

"We don't want it from a computer terminal. We want it from someone who cares." Agatha looked the two girls over for a moment before smiling warmly.

"All right then. I've still got my Honors World History lesson plans and done enough reading since I hung up the chalk to get me by. We'll start at the beginning tomorrow. And I do mean the beginning, girls."

"Thank you, Agatha," the Gems said as one.

"No… thank you. It feels good to have students again. Now, if you still have room in your tummies, the best cure for tears is a nice dollop of ice cream…"

* * *

"If I keep eating like this, I'm going to rupture…" Peridot groaned as the two Gems crawled into bed.

"Me too, but… I feel like… I'm finally starting to see this planet as something other than a gross, cold prison."

"I also feel… clearer. And curious as to how humans began."

"You and me both. The sooner we fall asleep, though… the sooner we'll know."

"Agreed. Good night, Lapis."

"Good night, Peridot." Peridot turned over and snuggled into the sheets. Just as she was starting to drift off, she felt arms slowly wrap around her waist from behind, and something soft pull up behind her. Peridot smiled, placing her own arms over the invasive ones, and the two Gems drifted off.


	7. Homeschooling

"Please, Agatha, this is more than sufficient…"

"Oh, come now, Peridot… you and Lapis are too thin! We need to put some meat on those bones!" Agatha clucked as she plopped another pancake on the green Gem's plate.

"I do not wish to become… obese," Peridot mumbled, blushing.

"Aw, Peri, lighten up. I think I enjoy eating," Lapis scoffed, digging into her own breakfast.

"Don't you… Gems, is it, need to eat?" Agatha asked.

"We require neither eat nor sleep… but we can do it if we choose."

"You seem to enjoy sleeping just fine," Lapis smirked.

"That is another matter entirely!" Peridot yelped, blushing deeper.

"Well, if you don't have to worry about eating, you don't have to worry about getting fat," Agatha reasoned.

"Try it with the sticky brown stuff, it's amazing…" Lapis said. Peridot sighed, pouring syrup over her two pancakes. She took a bite, her eyes opening wide. She quickly inhaled the flapjacks, and then held out her plate. The old woman grinned, obligingly giving her another pile.

"That's more like it!" Agatha said.

"If I become like Amethyst, I am blaming you," Peridot said between bites to her fellow alien.

"Blame human food for being really good," Lapis said back.

"Besides, Peridot, you need to eat up if you want to learn! For humans, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Gets your brain going!"

"I have no brain," Peridot replied.

"Dearie, I strong recommend you don't say that to people… they will get the wrong idea. Now, you two take your time, I need to finish getting things ready."

XXXXXX

"Okay, girls, I'm ready."

Lapis and Peridot hopped off their chairs and walked into the living room. Agatha was standing next to an easel, and the coffee table was now covered with neat piles of notes, books and pictures. Two TV tray tables had been set up next to the couch, and each held a pencil and several pieces of paper. The two aliens looked confused.

"Er, what should we…?"

"Have a seat on the couch, Lapis. The paper and pencil are for any notes you want to take."

"Notes?"

"Anything you'd like to remember for later… I have yet to decide if I'll be giving you two a test or not…" Agatha said with that twinkle in her eyes. The Gems had no idea what this… test would be, but it didn't sound like something they wanted to mess up. They sat down, picking up their pencils. Peridot frowned, having difficulty holding hers.

"I, um, seem to be having trouble with this…"

"If you're more comfortable with another way of writing, Peridot, you may use that."

"Thank you," the engineer replied, dropping the pencil and opening her pad.

"So, before we begin… I just wanted to ask you something." She put a large picture of a circle on the easel. "What color is this square?" Agatha watched the two Gems frown. "Well?"

"Er… it's not a square," Peridot said.

"What do you mean it's not a square? It's a square."

"It's not, it's round…" Lapis added.

"I'm almost certain this is a square."

"Perhaps terminology between our worlds is different, but… that is not a square. That is a circle."

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

"Because my observation and experience informs me that that shape is a circle, and not a square," Peridot continued.

"And what do you think Lapis?"

"I… think Peri said it pretty well. My senses tell me that's a circle, not a square." Agatha smiled.

"Good. If you learn anything from our time together, let it be this… Do not take anything for granted. Observe, and be prepared to draw on what you know to see you through to the correct answer. You want your knowledge, and your beliefs, to reflect reality as accurately as possible."

"Okay, Agatha," Lapis nodded.

"A vivid illustration. I accept," Peridot said.

"Now then… are we all set?" The two nodded. "Excellent. Let's begin with this," Agatha said as she put a new picture on the easel. It was a dark, grainy image of rather poor quality, brightened only by streaks of color and a tiny, pale blue dot almost lost in the pixels. "Can either of you tell me what this is a picture of?" Lapis and Peridot squinted; the latter removing her visor in an attempt to see it better.

"Um… dust?"

"Good guess… what do you think, Peridot?"

"A faulty fusion matrix screen?"

"Not quite…"

"I have no idea."

"Nor do I."

"Well, I'll give you two a big hint… you're here right now."

"Is it your house from orbit?" Peridot asked.

"We're getting very close…" Agatha smiled.

"…I'm sorry, Agatha, I have no clue," Lapis sighed. Peridot nodded.

"All right. This… is Earth. This picture was taken twenty-five years ago by a spacecraft named _Voyager 1_ when it was 3.6 million miles away… a very big distance. However, it was so far away… all it could see was this little dot." Agatha smiled. "I've always loved this picture. I've always loved space. I wanted to be an astronaut, but by the time they started letting women into the program… I was far too old to apply.'

"I am sorry to hear that," Peridot frowned. "But tell me… what is the purpose of such a bad image?"

"Well, it's the first thing I want you two to think about," Agatha continued. "You're going to hear about a lot of different things during our time together. People, places, wars, movements, changes… all of it happened here. On this little dot. Imagine doing what you saw in _Schindler's List_ so that you could have control over a little dot."

"Do… humans realize this?" Lapis asked.

"Some do, but many don't. We think we have some sort of… major importance in the universe. But this is it… a little dot, floating in space, by itself. You two are living proof that such a belief isn't quite true."

"So, humans operate under an assumption of special privilege that is not merited…"

"Yes, Peridot. So… why do you think we might do this?" The Gems leaned back, thoughtful.

"Fear of the unknown?" Lapis asked.

"Oh, yes, absolutely. Try to imagine how you would feel if you didn't have the ability to travel the stars; to summon small devices from the air for your bidding; to do anything you or your people take for granted; how would you feel?"

"I… I would feel very small and alone," Lapis said quietly.

"Exactly. Peridot…?"

"I would feel… empty. Without meaning. I might also feel the need to give myself meaning, to give myself an objective of sorts…"

"Good, good!" Agatha said.

"I would… want to understand what's going on," Lapis said.

"But, Lapis, how do you know what's going on if you don't know what there is," Peridot asked.

"Well, I think that's exactly the point, Peri… we have to find out. Try. Like we're doing right now. I mean, would you prefer just… sitting around back in Beach City?"

"No, I would not. I get very bored very quickly."

"And, wouldn't you want to know as much as you could? As accurately as you could?"

"Yes, I would prefer that, Lapis."

"So… I think this picture was taken by humans to give them some context about their surroundings."

"Hmmm. Perhaps it was."

"An interesting idea, Lapis," Agatha smiled. "This picture was taken at the suggestion of Carl Sagan, a man who studied stars. Very smart man… Frank and I loved _Cosmos_, and Melanie had started watching it… he wanted humans to get a better idea of where they are in the universe, and how they got there. So, tell me…" Agatha continued, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, "how do the Gems think they got here?"

"We… do not really speak of it. It is not considered important," Peridot frowned.

"Do you think it's important to humans?"

"I… would guess yes. Humans seem to be very concerned about their place in the cosmos, so it would be logical that they want to know how they got here."

"Excellent, Peridot. I want to take some time now to share a sampling of origin stories from around the world from different cultures, and how they saw humanity coming about…"

XXXXXX

"…so, that was how the Hawaiians thought humans started. Which ones did you like?"

"I liked the ones that started from water," Lapis said, smiling shyly.

"I preferred the ones where people came about from ingenuity, such as Prometheus stealing fire from his gods," Peridot replied.

"Yes, people do seem to gravitate towards those that fit their own world view or preferences… why do you think that is?"

"Because we like it?" Lapis mused.

"Could be… Peridot?"

"It conforms to what we know. It does not force us to learn anything new."

"Aha, interesting… continue."

"Well… certainly the idea of needing to learn something new, of having to discover things contrary to your position, would be upsetting. It is comforting to have your perspective preserved."

"Very good observation, Peridot…" Agatha said.

"But that's not all that good," Lapis interjected. "Is that really a good way to live?"

"It is preserving your world view," Peridot replied.

"Yeah, but, Peri, would you really want to keep believing something if you knew it wasn't true?"

"I don't see the necessary harm in that as long as no one's injured."

"If you believe that… where'd your diamonds go when you regenerated?"

"What?"

"Your chest, your knees… no more diamonds. Why'd you get rid of them?"

"I… found it pointless to pay respect to something that no long interested me."

"…Peri…"

"…or valued me as an individual entity."

"It's like Agatha said… your world view should reflect reality. Clearly, that's why you got rid of the diamonds…"

"Yes, well, Agatha also said you shouldn't rely on what you're told at face value… perhaps this is all some kind of human trick."

"No, I think she has a point… I think you should view the world as close to reality as possible."

"Then," Peridot said in a sotto voice, "perhaps the Crystal Gems really didn't know you were in that mirror, even if it was comforting to think that." Lapis fell silent, staring ahead at the images of creation Agatha had posted.

"You raise very good points, both of you. Even better, you're already reconsidering your notions and prejudices about the world. And we will be exploring some of these ideas in-depth when we start discussing ancient Greece and a writer named Plato," Agatha replied. "Now that the fun culture stuff is out of the way… let's get to the fun science stuff. According to our understanding of the universe, this is how things really got started…"

XXXXXX

By the end of the day's lesson, minus a brief break for lunch, Agatha had taken the two aliens from the start of the universe through the formation of the solar system and Earth itself, past the beginnings of life, the reign of the dinosaurs, and stopping just short of the first true humans emerging in Africa. The two Gems were, to their own great surprise, quite spellbound.

"You can't leave it there!" Peridot cried. "You expect me to believe you will go from dragging knuckles to splitting the atom in a relative blink of an eye?"

"And how did you expand across the Earth? And how did you start building cities and figuring out how to do things? And why am I actually really excited about this?" Lapis asked with a slight blush.

"Many humans think history is boring," Agatha replied as she sat in an armchair across from them. "It isn't. It's endlessly fascinating, exciting, engaging, and as pulse-pounding as any white knuckle thriller churned out by writers. It's all about what story you tell… how you tell it… and how you make it real for the listener."

"We… do not have such stories on Homeworld," Peridot said simply. "We recall our victories and glorify our war heroes. Anything or anyone else is simply discarded."

"Is that why things feel so empty back home? Even more so now after hearing this?" Lapis sighed.

"I think I've given you enough to think about today, girls," Agatha said. "It's time for some dinner."

"We were thinking…." Lapis said shyly.

"Yes, Lapis?"

"We wish to prepare sustenance for you tonight," Peridot said. "As a thank you for all you've done."

"Oh, well, it's not that big a deal…" Agatha smiled.

"No, really. We want to."

"Well, all right… let's start with something simple. It's called a grilled cheese sandwich. I'll get the recipe for you."

XXXXXX

"We're done!" Lapis trilled, her face darkened with smoke.

"The sandwiches are complete," Peridot nodded, a piece of melted cheese somehow stuck near the top of her hair.

"Oh? Well, let's see it…" Agatha said as entered the kitchen. She found the two nervously holding a stack of grilled cheese on a platter. Some of the sandwiches were off center; others had been toasted for too long on one side. But they looked edible enough.

"What do you think?" Lapis urged.

"I think they look lovely," Agatha smiled as she ushered them to the table. "Did you have any trouble? I heard an awful racket at one point…"

"Prototypes were somewhat ineffective at first," Peridot said simply, trying to stand in front of a blackened pan.

"And there was a little snag when Peridot's attempt to use robonoids went, uh, awry," Lapis added as she tried to block the view of burned, twisted sandwiches crammed into the trash.

"I see… well, let's have some of that chicken soup from last time, and we'll dig in," Agatha replied. "I should have thought about it earlier… it'll take a while to heat up…"

"Allow me," Peridot replied. She formed her weapons, but instead of letting off a blast she focused the heat of the ray onto the end of arms. Agatha, at this point accepting to just about anything these aliens could do next, gently set the large pot on the Gem's wrists, and after a few moments the soup was steaming hot.

"I wish I had you around between classes, Peridot… would have made my coffee a lot easier to get ready!" the elderly woman grinned. "Lapis, get some bowls ready, will you dear?"

XXXXXX

"So, are you ready to try this show Agatha recommended to us on the Netflix?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah, just as long as there's no more… what we saw last night," Lapis gulped.

"She assured us there would not be, and that we would find it entertaining," Peridot replied, clicking the first link available. The aliens blinked.

"Star Trek…? It is that strange title that Kit-tu mentioned in New York!" Peridot gasped.

"It… did seem to excite those people who got us into Comic-Con," Lapis replied.

"True… perhaps there is some merit to this entertainment after all. We may be able to learn more about how humans amuse themselves. Let us watch this… the pilot."

XXXXXX

"…I can totally see what Plato is saying here. I'd feel like the guy was crazy too if all I saw was a wall and shadows…"

"Perhaps, Lapis, but you cannot overlook the fact that Plato is also explaining that knowing what is true is a burden. But perhaps it's a burden worth having…?"

XXXXXX

"If Spock wishes to truly defeat Kirk in this mating ritual, why does he not simply rip his head off?"

"I think it's for effect, Peri."

XXXXXX

"I think it was a mistake to allow Rome's forces to include barbarians."

"It was inevitable, Peridot. The empire was far too big already. Its decline was inevitable"

"Was it? What if…"

XXXXXX

"So, is Data your favorite character?"

"Shut up, Lapis."

XXXXXX

"…but, look at the brushstrokes, the way the arms move… it's genius…" Peridot urged as she and Lapis poured over a large picture of the Sistine Chapel's ceiling.

"I think I like his Pieta more. It's more… emotional, more raw. The way Mary is holding his body…"

"I acknowledge that, Lapis, but there's something magnificent about the way Michelangelo has captured Man reaching out to his creator…"

XXXXXX

Agatha smiled as she passed the Gems' room. They had made it to _First Contact_ already; the scene where Picard was leading a mission to destroy the Borg before they could hijack the _Enterprise_'s deflector dish. She could just peek through the ajar door to see her guests. Lapis was swigging a Coke; Peridot was shoveling popcorn into her mouth; and both were totally entranced by the movie.

XXXXXX

"It's beautiful," the two Gems said as one to Mozart's _A Little Night Music_. Lapis cleared her throat while Peridot flicked away a tear.

XXXXXX

"…so… did Sisko do the right thing? Just… staying quiet about what had happened?"

"It was Romulan assistance or extermination, Lapis. I would have done the same."

"Really? Would you?" Peridot cleared her throat.

"Hopefully… I will never be put in a spot to consider it."

XXXXXX

"…well, they shouldn't have put all those women and children on a ship sailing into a war zone!"

"Lapis, do remember these are the same clods that three years earlier called a ship unsinkable only to have it destroyed by a giant ice cube. Maybe they just don't know what they're doing."

XXXXXX

"They should have kept Tuvix."

"Why, because he pleaded for his life?"

"No, because then there'd be no more Neelix."

"I concur, Lapis."

XXXXXX

"…so… what was it like for you, Agatha?"

"Well, Peridot, it was a very scary time… I remember doing the duck and cover drills in my school, and I remember thinking even then this… this is madness! A wooden table is going to protect me from a nuclear bomb?! Impossible!"

"Then, why did you believe them?"

"Oh, I didn't, Lapis, not at all. But… I think they wanted us to feel reassured about our having a plan and all… even if it was a totally stupid plan."

"And… people thought you could actually win a war that would kill everyone?"

"Oh, yes, Lapis, on both sides. Thankfully, no one decided to try it."

"Well, I think Dick Solomon was right when he told Vir that he would never know who fired first in _The Day After _film you showed us… besides, it doesn't matter. Everything's gone."

"Peridot, dear, those actors have actual names," Agatha smiled gently.

XXXXXX

"…so, we're agreed, that was the stupidest thing we've seen yet, right?"

"Worse than humans evolving into slugs?"

"Yes. The finale being a hologram toy is stupider than humans evolving into slugs, Lapis."

XXXXXX

"…and so, I end the history of the world with three all important words, girls," Agatha said as she picked up a fat marker and wrote **TO BE CONTINUED…** in big, bold letters. "What did you think?"

"Amazing," Lapis said.

"Illuminating," Peridot added.

"Good. And now that you two are armed with knowledge of the world and how it got here… perhaps you understand us grunting apes a little more."

"It's… fascinating to see how far you've come," the engineer confessed.

"You're capable of such horror… but also such wonder," the watery Gem added. "Much like our own kind…"

"Yes… that's true…"

"But remember, girls… I've only given you my outline. My opinion of world history, distilled by my brain. It's now up to you to read and explore on your own. My books are yours to read," Agatha said as she pointed to a door. Peridot walked over to open it, and saw a massive collection of books and when she did.

"Oh my Gem… these are all yours?!" she gasped.

"Oh, yes… been collecting for years," Agatha smiled. "And there's plenty more in boxes in the attic and downstairs. Melanie and Frank always knew that I wanted books."

"And you've read them all?" Lapis asked, poking some of the texts.

"Oh, heavens no, Lapis. That's the thing about book lovers… we always buy more than we can possibly read. Or use. I've wanted to use these to start a library in town, since we're so far away from the big cities, but… no one seems willing or able to allow me a place to start it," the old woman sighed. She straightened herself. "Oh, no matter. An old woman's fantasies. Have at it, girls… start reading. Keep learning. And don't be afraid to rock the boat."

XXXXXX

_**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**_

Martin paused to wipe the sweat from his brow as the fishing trawler _Mary's Day_ hauled up yet another batch of tuna from the endless briny. The old winch groaned under the weight of the catch, causing the man to smile; this meant a big pay day for sure. As the swollen net broke the surface, he swiveled the catch over the hold, dropping the fish into the hull.

"We're gonna be gettin' some bread from this!" another man cried as the fish spilled out of the net.

"You bet we are!" Martin grinned. "This is the best catch we've had yet. Charlie and Stu will be busy gettin' these babies ready for the fish markets!"

"What, us? And here we were thinkin' we were a team!" Charlie snorted as he and the other men dug into the writhing pile. Martin chuckled as he reset the net for another catch.

"Woah, momma! Check this out!" Stu cried.

"Whattya got, Stu?" the captain asked, leaning over the hatch.

"I think I got us a new winch assembly!" Stu grinned, holding up a large, orange gem. "When we dock in New York, we gotta get this baby assessed."

"Sure… we can use whatever's left after I pay for my kid's college loans," the captain smiled. His men started to laugh, but Stu's died in his throat.

"Hey… hey, it's glowing… why's it…" Stu was cut off as the gem suddenly tore free of his hand and floated into the air. A massive, bulky form seemed to flow out of it, attaining the shape of a buff, wild haired woman.

A very angry, buff, wild haired woman.

"Finally!" the new arrival roared, stretching herself out. She grabbed Martin by the shirt, lifting him in the air. "Rose Quartz!"

"Wh, what?" the terrified fisherman gulped.

"You heard me!" the woman growled. "Rose Quartz, now!"

"I… I… don't…" The woman's eyes narrowed. She studied the man for a moment before looking over the rest of the scared humans, all of whom seemed torn between trying to free their friend and trying to swim for it.

"Where's my ship," she said.

"What ship? This is the only boat for miles, I—"

"Never mind. There's a city with a giant statue of a woman in a cliff. Where is it."

"What, Beach City? That's on the Delmarva Peninsula, that's hundreds of miles that way," Stu managed, pointing the way from below. "But, I… I wouldn't go there. Weird stuff happens there all the time, and most of it happens near that statue. I mean, just the other day—"

"There's still weird things going on from that statue?" the woman snarled.

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Stu whimpered.

"Thank you," the woman muttered. She tossed Martin onto the pile of fish in the hold, and then leapt so hard off the deck that the _Mary's Day_ almost capsized, her frightened crew being thrown to their feet. The woman quickly sank out of sight into the sea ahead of them.

XXXXXX

Jasper flexed her arms from side to side, back and forth as she plodded along the ocean bottom. It felt good to be finally free of her Gem. The humans she had just encountered clearly had no idea what had become of her ship. Considering the state she had left it in, it was probably lost. That would be a problem, then. She would have to hope that whiny Peridot was still functional… and had managed to survive… to find a way to contact Homeworld.

But that would come later. She apparently still had a traitor to deal with. A traitor, and her defective, overcooked, shameless display of an army.


	8. A Good Day Out

It had been several weeks since Lapis and Peridot started living with Agatha, and by now the human lifestyle had become routine. Waking up from their simulation of sleep; breakfast; tasks to help Agatha around the house; reading; dinner; Netflix; back to simulating sleep. The two aliens had come to admit, there was something charming about the way the elderly woman conducted her life. They had managed to find a small piece of what they needed to be happy as well; Lapis appreciated the freedom of choice and movement that came with this life and Peridot valued its typical, day to day rhythms.

The human they were living with had grown on them as well. Agatha was quite endearing; her sweet, patient nature had helped them adapt to life on Earth, and her deep knowledge had gone a long way in lessening their apathy for the primitive world they were trapped on. They had both agreed, however, that Agatha could get… a little clingy. She always wanted to make them a snack, or ask how they were, or get a new book for them… it was embarrassing, but seeing how much pleasure and joy it gave her, they tended to let it be.

Of course, the affection was… mutual. The two aliens knew that the reason why they had managed to stay sane on this… strange planet was her. It was symbiotic; she gave them a safe haven, and they gave her companionship. Perhaps if there were humans like her, they decided, it was possible to have a life here.

Peridot in particular had been thinking about what it meant for her to live on Earth. The engineer had finally admitted to herself that she was getting… feelings for her fellow Gem. She had thought it was merely the strange disease from Las Vegas at first, but she found herself enjoying being around Lapis more and more. The quiet, watery Gem had a charm to her that Peridot enjoyed having in her life. Still, this was leading her to emotions that had been frowned upon back on Homeworld. If the Diamond Authority had known that she wanted a relationship like the components of Garnet (though she wasn't sure about fusion; she'd never done it before), it could lead to…

...wait, who cared what Homeworld thought? They never valued her. They probably assumed she was dead at this point. Perhaps Garnet was right; she really did have a clean slate, and she was making the best of it. Perhaps life on Earth… life with Lapis… was possible.

Of course, that's the problem with life. Whether it is humans or Gems, life very rarely allows for what someone wants, or hopes…

* * *

"Agatha, may I have a word in private?"

"Of course, Peridot," the old woman smiled. "Let's go out on the porch… it's a lovely morning." Peridot nodded, and held the door open for her host. The two sat on a bench overlooking her small lawn.

"So, how are you dear?" the human asked. "Did you enjoy the ham and eggs today?"

"Oh, yes, they were quite good," Peridot nodded, patting her stomach briefly. "But, I don't want to discuss the food from this morning, I want to discuss… er… I wish to discuss…"

"Lapis?"

"...er…"

"Dearie, as I keep saying, I was a teacher… it's hard to hide things from me."

"I was unaware I was so obvious…"

"Oh, it's the little things… the blushes; the looks; the way you try to slide up next to her when something's upsetting you… I remember how you were with our Cold War lessons…"

"...I see."

"It's quite all right, Peridot, you don't need to defend yourself."

"Then you approve of my feelings?"

"Of course I do. Lapis is a sweet girl. But, I'm more concerned that you feel you need my… permission or blessing to have these feelings. Remember what I said… as long as you're not hurting yourself or other people, you should follow your heart, and find what you need from this world to make you happy."

"But, I don't have a heart. I'm merely a gem with a projection…"

"Poppycock. The way you feel about Lapis tells me you got one."

"Oh. Does… Lapis ever speak of me?"

"Well… she says she likes you now that you've relaxed and stopped complaining so much about how primitive we… grunting apes are."

"I have learned a great deal since then," Peridot said, blushing.

"Peridot… you should be telling her all this. Not me."

"I fear… rejection."

"Oh, I can't lie. It could happen. Maybe she just wants to be friends. Or maybe she's waiting for you to be honest with yourself." Peridot nodded.

"Thank you, Agatha," the Gem replied as she gingerly hugged the old woman.

"No problem, dear, anytime," Agatha replied as she returned it. "Now, let's see about getting you that book and some tea to go with it…"

"It is not necessary, really…" Peridot said with a blush.

* * *

Lapis and Peridot were sitting on the couch, reading, when Agatha knocked on the doorframe.

"Girls, you have a visitor…"

"A visitor?" Lapis frowned. "We're not expecting anyone… and we have no idea who it could be… who is it?"

"She didn't give a name… she's tall, black, has big glasses, and speaks with a British accent…"

The two Gems shared a look.

* * *

"Hello, Lapis. Peridot."

"Hello, Garnet," Lapis said.

"Can we help you?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid there's a bit of an issue…"

"Is it Steven?!" Lapis gulped.

"Steven is fine, but it relates to him… and Connie. You may remember her from when we rescued you."

"Yes, Steven's human friend… what of them?"

"Well, we agreed to watch her and Steven for their parents, but we have a pressing mission to complete. It's too dangerous to bring the children. So…"

"...so?"

"...so we need someone to watch them." A beat passed.

"Oh, no no no no no," Peridot groaned, shaking her head.

"Oh, gee, Garnet… I don't know if that'd be a good idea…"

"They both constantly ask about you two and when you're coming to visit, Lapis."

"Aren't there humans that are paid to watch children?" Peridot pleaded. Garnet lowered her visor, so that her three eyes locked into the engineer's two. "...Pearl?"

"Pearl," Garnet repeated before replacing her visor.

"Er, yes, I can see how she would not allow others to watch Steven…"

"So, we need you to watch them while we attend to the mission."

"Can you at least tell us what it is?"

"It's another doomsday charge under a massive volcano. The region of Italy, I believe the humans call it. We need to disable it."

"Well, then you need me!" Peridot insisted.

"Pearl has learned enough from your thorough notes to defuse the weapons on her own. Besides..." Garnet's voice lowered to a sotto urging, "Steven really wants to see you." Peridot nodded, sighing.

"Very well. I accept the assignment."

"Excellent. There's a warp pad nearby that will take us to the Temple."

"Got it," Lapis replied. She turned her head back to the house "Agatha, we're going to visit some friends, we'll be back later!"

"Okay, Lapis, I'll keep dinner warm for you… just tell me if you're going to be later than expected," she called back. Garnet grinned as the two followed her.

"What?" Peridot snorted.

"Nothing… I just noticed you two seem to be fitting in well on this… how did you two put it… miserable planet."

"It has some benefits," Lapis sniffed.

"I… suppose it has a charm to it," Peridot conceded. "At least it doesn't annoy me as much as it used to."

* * *

"It's Lapis and Peridot! It's Lapis and Peridot!"

Lapis giggled as Steven circled the two aliens banging a pot. Peridot clenched her teeth and fingers.

"I am pleased to see you as well, Steven…" she muttered.

"So, how are you two fitting in?" Connie asked. "We didn't really get to talk much last time…"

"It's been interesting," Lapis said. "We've learned a lot about your history and culture since then. I think Peri and I appreciate humans more."

"We're not that bad," the girl nodded.

"...except with misused cooking utensils," Peridot growled. Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Steven, we're welcomed," she said gently, taking the pan away from the boy.

"Aw…"

"Now, what shall we do today?" Lapis mused.

"Well, Pearl suggested we sit inside and eat… salads," Steven said, sighing.

"Oh, I see…" Peridot nodded. "This is like one of those situation comedies humans like. You two are hoping we're going to be the aunts that spoil you rotten in opposition to Pearl the smothering mother figure."

"...kinda… Connie mumbled, scuffing a large red boot. Lapis and Peridot gave each other a glance, smirking.

"Well, we can't possibly disappoint Pearl," Peridot scoffed.

"...so that's totally what we're doing," Lapis grinned. The two children cheered.

"Funland! Funland!" they both chanted.

"Sounds good start to me," Lapis smiled, taking their hands. "Lead the way."

"There are no… singing robots talking about the size of the world, are there?" Peridot gulped as she brought up the rear.

* * *

"So, the point is to knock down random cut outs with water to obtain a prize?"

"Yup!"

"Such a primitive game…" Peridot sighed.

"Aw, let the kids have their fun, Peri," Lapis scolded her green friend.

"It is not simply a matter of fun, Lapis. Logic dictates that the game is designed so that no one can win a meaningful prize. Notice how the child ahead is unable to win anything."

"Well, I bet Steven can do it," Lapis said simply.

"What do you want, Connie?" the boy asked as he picked up the water gun.

"How about the stuffed bear up there?" the girl replied.

"One teddy bear, comin' up!" Steven grinned. The young Gem hybrid tried his best, but try as he might, the water pressure just seemed lacking enough to miss the target. "Aw…"

"Steven, I think you should try again…" Lapis frowned.

"Sorry, sweetheart, one go for one shot," the booth owner said, smiling.

"I insist he tries again."

"Hey, I didn't write the rules," the man replied. "Kid didn't get the target, kid doesn't win the bear." He frowned, studying the petite figure. "You one of them Gems from the beach?"

"Some day!" Steven cried.

"I'm… an associate," Lapis finally said. The man bit his lip.

"Look, I don't want any trouble… I know you guys mean well, but… I've heard things…"

"Then just let him play again," Lapis sighed. The man looked at the alien for a while before nodding in agreement.

"All right!" Steven cheered, grabbing the gun.

"Now, Steven, try your best, okay?" Lapis said, clasping her hands behind her back. The boy nodded and opened fire. Again, the water was too short. Again, the booth owner smiled in victory.

"Sorry, kid, that's another miss. I'll have to ask you t—" He was cut off as the water suddenly seemed to get a second wind, and the resulting burst flicked up and hit the target. The owner stared, stunned.

"I believe you owe my friend a teddy bear," Lapis said. Begrudgingly, the man pulled the bear down and handed it to Connie, who squeezed it happily.

"It's beautiful! Thanks, Steven!" Connie cried, giving her friend a hug. The boy blushed, stammering that it was okay.

"Shall we move on, then?" Peridot asked. "I am curious how else people entertain themselves here." The engineering Gem led the four off, leaving the man checking the water pipe in his booth. This had never happened before! His foot gave just enough pressure when he stood on the pipe to ensure the big prizes couldn't be won! How did—His musing was interrupted as a spurt of water burst out of a seam in the pump, splashing him in the face. Coughing and sputtering, he couldn't see Lapis' finger stop wagging. Nor did he see the small smile crossing her face.

* * *

"The purpose of this game is to actively crash into each other?"

"Yup! Bumper cars! It'll be fun to play without Pearl stopping anyone from hitting me," Steven grinned as he and Connie strapped themselves into a car. Lapis and Peridot climbed into a car next to them.

"I had thought _The Day After _and _Threads_ films Angela showed us were enough proof that humans had inordinate entertainment derived from destroying themselves," Peridot remarked as she buckled herself in.

"Peri, it's a game. Just go with it, okay?"

"Very well, but I fail to see—" Peridot was cut off by a direct hit from Steven and Connie, who drove off giggling. "What is the meaning of this attack? We are allies!"

"I… think that's the idea, Peri, that we're kind of in a free for all."

"What?"

"Just drive!" the water Gem cried. Peridot slammed down the gas, and the two accelerated, dodging and weaving among the other cars. "Ack, what are you doing?"

"I am seeking reasonable prey," Peridot replied. "Like that," she added, knocking a car aside.

"…was that an old man in a stalled car you just sent spiraling off?" Lapis gulped.

"Irrelevant. We are now engaged in a fight for our survival. We must also avenge the treasonous attack that was launched upon us." With that, Peridot spun the wheel, knocking Steven and Connie's car off its path.

"Revenge!" the small kids screamed, aiming at the Gems.

"Oh, perfect, you've done it now," Lapis said, rolling her eyes. The two jerked as the humans plowed into them.

"We are sustaining multiple hits!" Peridot cried.

"Well, then, try to move faster!" Lapis grumbled.

"It's not my fault this archaic car is attached to the ceiling by this… pole!" Peridot snapped, as they were rocked again.

"That's kinda the point, Peri," Lapis replied.

"I am merely pointing out the futility of complaining, Lapis."

"All right, all right, let's just focus on…" Lapis trailed off as she watched Steven's car swerve, under assault by a group of bullies. "Hey! Play fair!"

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" one boy chuckled.

"Cease at once!" Peridot yelled.

"Aw, shove it up your tailpipe, Dorito Head," another bully laughed, ramming Steven's car again. Connie cried out, and Steven frantically tried to regain control of the car, but the bullies had knocked it off the rail.

"…Dorito Head…" Peridot growled under her breath. She sped towards the mob of bullies. However, instead colliding with them, she tossed a small green object in their midst, and kept on driving.

"Ha! I knew it. She's just a cowardly—" The bully was interrupted by a small flash, followed by his car jerking to a halt. "Hey, my car's dead!"

"Mine too, Ari!" another bully called out.

"You too, Don? Brooks, how about…"

"…uh, Ari?" Ari looked up to see Peridot circle around from the opposite end of the rink and scream towards them at top speed, her teeth clenched and murder in her eyes.

* * *

"I apologize for getting you, your children, and your children's children banned from the bumper cars, Steven and Connie."

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome, Peridot!" Connie grinned.

"Yeah! The way you smashed those guys aside? That was great!" a starry eyed Steven added.

"Well, he did call me a Dorito Head," Peridot mumbled.

"You guys are the best babysitters ever!" Connie cried. Steven just smiled.

"Oh, well, come on," Lapis hemmed, turning dark blue in her cheeks.

"No, really! You are!"

"Thank you, Connie. Er, perhaps it would be best to do something else before we're evicted?"

"Roller coaster! Roller coaster!" Steven pleaded.

"Oh, no thanks, I'll get sick," Connie frowned.

"That's okay, I'll go with Steven. Peridot, why don't you take Connie somewhere else, and we'll meet here at… say… 3?"

"I accept you terms. Come, Connie. We shall sample some of these wares."

* * *

"Hmmm. I rather enjoy this cotton candy," Peridot said as the two sat on a bench.

"My parents don't let me have cotton candy," Connie mumbled, licking at her own cone. Peridot frowned.

"Connie, you should have informed me that your parents do not wish you to have cotton candy."

"I know, I just… I just don't get to have anything fun or sweet. My parents are just so fussy and clingy I can't have fun like a normal kid…"

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah…" Connie said, looking at her idly kicking feet. The two sat in silence.

"On Homeworld, I did not get to have any fun either."

"No?"

"No. As soon as I was cognizant, I was assigned a duty and went to it."

"Did you ever want to do anything… not duty related?"

"No. It was… well… not part of my duty."

"Wow. That sounds terrible." Peridot stared at the horizon.

"It was," she finally said. She took another bite of cotton candy.

"You didn't like it?"

"No, I mean… looking back… I see now how lacking my existence was on Homeworld and how much more… fulfilling it is on Earth."

"…oh?"

"Yes. I am allowed hobbies, interests, different activities… relationships…"

"…and Lapis?"

Peridot looked down quietly at the girl, unsure what to say next.

* * *

Steven steadied the dizzy Gem as the two stepped off the roller coaster.

"Well? Well, what'd ya think?" Steven asked, starry eyed.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have a stomach, or its contents would be all over the park right now," Lapis muttered. "Sorry, Steven. I don't think I'm much for roller coasters."

"Aw, it's okay, you'll grow into them…" he scoffed, patting a bench nearby. The watery alien slouched next to the boy.

"So… do you still hate Earth?" Steven asked.

"I've learned a lot, Steven," Lapis said quietly. "About Earth, about humans."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like how you go to where you are today. It's an amazing story."

"So… you like us now?"

"I… I think I might," Lapis said, smiling.

"I'm really happy to hear that," Steven grinned. "You're just… happier."

"Hmmm?"

"You're laughing, you're smiling, you're a lot more relaxed… I like this Lapis."

"Oh, well… I don't think anything could ever replace Homeworld… the Homeworld I knew, mind you… but… Earth is a good substitute. I'm starting to feel at home here."

"So… are you going to join the Crystal Gems?" Lapis smiled.

"I've thought about it, but I would want Peridot to come with me…"

"Of course she'd come with you! And you can share a room with her and everything!"

"…beg pardon?" Lapis choked.

* * *

"…I think you should just tell her, Peridot."

"I fear rejection, Connie."

"Well, I can't say anything about that, but… you'll never know if you don't try."

"That is true, but… what if she does not like me? What if she is disturbed by my advances? What if she doesn't want to talk anymore?"

"Well… how much do you like Lapis?"

"She has made my time on this planet bearable. Pleasurable, even. Her and an elderly human we currently live with."

"It sounds like you're already pretty close. Even if she's not interested in a romance, I think she'd still want to stay around you," Connie said.

"I… suppose…"

"Maybe she's waiting for you to say something?"

"I… have been debating how and what to say, but… I don't know what to do."

"Hmmm. How about I do some spying for you."

"Spying?"

"Yeah, see if there's anything Lapis really would like you to do, or an idea to make her really happy. Would you like that?" Peridot looked down at the small girl, her face cracking into a shy smile.

"I would like that very much," Peridot replied. Connie gave Peridot's digits a small squeeze.

"No problem, Peridot."

"In the meantime… I think someone deserves some more cotton candy."

* * *

"…aw, Lapis, you know how Peridot is. She's just kinda… weird with emotion."

"I know, but… I don't know if it'd ever work between us."

"Maybe you should just try talking to her?"

"Talking? To Peridot? About this? Ugh. Steven, I wouldn't know what to say. More than likely, I'd get her ranting about me being defective."

"I think you're being a little unfair, Lapis. I think under all the tech talk and annoyance, Peridot has a big heart waiting for the right person. And… I think you might be it."

"I know… but… sometimes, I just kinda… want her to do something sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Like… I dunno… read to me. Like a novel she enjoyed. Anything, really."

"Aw, I'm sure she could do that. Just give her some time. Maybe she's feeling awkward about talking to you about these feelings."

"…you know what? You're probably right. I should just relax and let Peri come to me. Thank you, Steven."

"Anytime, beach summer fun buddy," Steven grinned, starry eyed. Lapis grinned herself, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Pfffffffffffft." Steven laughed, and put his own hands up.

"Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffft!" Lapis rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!"

"Oh, good one, good one!" Steven giggled, applauding.

"I see we're interrupting important business," a voice said. The two turned to see Peridot, holding Connie's hand. The girl was engrossed in a supersized cotton candy.

"Absolutely. Totally important, earth shattering business," Lapis said, dead serious.

"Quite. We should return to the Temple before the Crystal Gems return. I am in no mood for one of Pearl's tirades."

* * *

"Lapis! Peridot! We're home!" Pearl trilled as she and her teammates walked out of the warp room. "How were they?"

"See for yourself," Lapis said simply. The Gems saw the two children curled up and asleep in the aliens' laps; Steven in Lapis' and Connie in Peridot's.

"D'aw," Amethyst grinned. Garnet broke into a rare ear-to-ear smile of her own.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the device in Europe is deactivated," Pearl continued.

"That's good to hear. Certainly took you long enough," Lapis frowned.

"Oh, well, there many failsafes, and we had to check something in the neighborhood."

"…you had to check something in the neighborhood?"

"Oh, uh, you know… something…" Pearl hemmed. Amethyst rolled her eyes as Garnet shook her head.

"Right. Well, anyway, we should get back…" Lapis said. "Agatha is probably expecting us."

"Send her my regards. She seemed like a nice woman."

"She is. We will," Peridot replied.

"In the meantime, we'll put Steven to bed and Connie can…" Pearl trailed off. The spindly Gem was looking at a window off to the right. She abruptly turned, her expression turning to one of terror. Her two teammates followed suit.

"Uh, guys? What's going…" Lapis was cut off by the Crystal Gems suddenly drawing their weapons and running for the door. "Woah, hey!" Garnet stopped at the doorframe.

"Steven and Connie are to stay here. Under no circumstances are they to come out or leave your sight. Am I understood?"

"Well, of course, but…" Peridot frowned as the fusion whirled around and left. "What has gotten into her?" The two kids began to squirm, discomforted by the commotion.

"What's going on?" Steven asked, groggy.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Steven, go back to… Peridot!" The two Gems grabbed their charges and jumped off the couch just before the Crystal Gems crashed through the window.

"Guys!" Steven cried, fully awake. "What's…" He frowned, feeling Lapis suddenly squeeze him tightly to her chest. She looked terrified. A glance towards the sound of Connie coughing showed Peridot was doing the same. As the Crystal Gems scrambled back to their feet, the sound of creaking wood and crackling glass made Steven turn his head. His blood ran cold as the large, orange and white form heaved into view through the hole.

"Hello, Rose," Jasper drawled. "Did you miss me?"


	9. Crossing the Rubicon

The Gems stood, staring at each other. None of the aliens, or the two humans literally caught in the middle, said a word. Jasper seemed to be studying the group in front of her, waiting for a move. The Crystal Gems, gripping their weapons, stared back, prepared to counter anything Jasper tried. Lapis and Peridot just squeezed the children, looking back and forth between the two groups.

"Jasper, be reasonable. You cannot hold against this number," Garnet said finally.

"I seemed to be holding just fine until you threw me into the engine, you shameless display," the large Gem growled.

"Please… just… think about this, there's no need to fight," Pearl begged, grasping her spear tighter.

"I'm thinking just fine. I'm taking Rose Quartz back to Homeworld to answer for what she did. It doesn't matter how much I respect her as a warrior… she betrayed her oath and people. I will not let that stand unopposed," Jasper replied.

"Over our cracked gems," Amethyst said.

"I would be more than happy to arrange that," Jasper said curtly.

"You are outnumbered. Spare us all bloodshed, and surrender," Garnet said.

"You must be joking!" Jasper scoffed. "Did you not notice that I already hold Rose Quartz? I'm happy to see you finally decided on your loyalties, Lazuli. Now, bring Rose with you and let's go."

"…it's Steven…"

"What?"

"I said, it's Steven," Lapis said, stronger. "And he's not going anywhere!" Jasper snorted.

"Enough with the double agent gimmick. We have what we came for, let's get out of here."

"I'm not a double agent. I'm not going to have anything more to do with that… nightmare of a planet, and you're not taking Steven!" Lapis growled as she cuddled him protectively. Jasper stared, uncomprehending, at Lapis for a moment. Then her face became hard set into a terrifying grimace.

"TRAITOR!" she roared, lunging at the smaller Gem. Her fist was cocked back, aiming straight for Lapis' head. Steven managed to throw up his bubble around them just before the blow was struck. Jasper pounded on the shell, causing its occupants to rattle. A blast to her back made her whirl.

"Leave them alone, Jasper," Peridot said, holding Connie behind her with a single arm. Her free arm was cooling from a recent laser blast.

"Treason! I'm surrounded by it!" the orange Gem screamed. Peridot gulped, but stood her ground, preparing to fire again.

"Surrender. You can't defeat us. It's five against one," the engineer Gem continued. The Crystal Gems blinked, looking at each other.

"All right!" Steven cried.

"Shut up!" Jasper snapped.

"You heard her," Garnet said. "Surrender. It's the sensible thing." Jasper grit her teeth, glaring at the Gems arrayed before. She grabbed the bubble, holding it in front of her. The Crystal Gems and Peridot readied their weapons.

"Put it down," Pearl said, icily. "Or else…"

"Or else what, you'll harm Rose?" Jasper smirked. "I don't think so." She began to back away, out of the hole she had made in the wall, keeping the bubble in front of her. The four allied Gems followed with their weapons at the ready.

"It's like the freaking Cuban Missile Crisis," Lapis groaned.

"The what?" Steven asked.

"Nothing, never mind, long story," the watery Gem replied, shaking her head. She glanced through the top of the bubble to see Jasper was focusing completely on the army ahead of her. She made a motion to Steven of poking a round object.

"But…" the boy protested. Lapis quickly put a finger to her lips, and then nodded as she repeated the gesture. Wincing, Steven poked the bubble, and the shell dissolved. Lapis grabbed Steven and rolled away from Jasper, her arms still holding the now gone bubble.

"What…?" Jasper sputtered, looking down at her now empty grasp. Garnet took this opportunity to lunge forward and punch the confused Gem. Jasper grunted, breaking through the railing of the porch and flying onto the beach.

"Lapis, Peridot, stay here and don't let her so much as breathe on Steven and Connie!" Pearl yelled as the three leapt through the broken railing after her.

"Pearl! No! Wait!" Steven cried.

"You heard her, Steven, you and your girlfriend stay here," Lapis said, shooing him back to the couch. "Peri, you got any ideas?"

"Not knowing what we have to work with, I should say not," the green Gem replied, quickly looking around the house.

"Ah. Bolivian Army. Sounds great," Lapis said.

"There is no need for sarcasm," Peridot replied. "I am sure the Crystal Gems can hold…" Peridot trailed off as a bruised Pearl, her spear broken, flew through the hole, crashing through the wall. She gave a feral growl, summoned a replacement, and charged back outside. "…just fine."

"Peridot, we need to get out there."

"And who will defend Steven and Connie?"

"They need the manpower."

"You heard them, Lapis; we need to protect the kids."

"No, I heard Pearl. And as much as she might think she is, she is not my boss."

"We need to protect the kids!"

"We need to defeat that psychopath!"

"You both need to move apart," a voice said. Not really thinking, Lapis and Peridot separated, still glaring each other down. A blur of pink shot between them, and the two turned in time to see a pink tail vanishing through the hole in the wall.

* * *

Jasper growled as she strained against Amethyst's whip wrapped around one of her arms. The smallest of the four Gems held fast, somehow keeping her grip against the walking war machine. Jasper used her free arm to block strikes from Garnet and Pearl.

"The treason… it's so thick I can barely breathe," she snarled.

"None of us breathe," Garnet corrected.

"Shut up!" she roared, knocking the leader back. Her second wind continuing, she yanked Amethyst off balance, flinging her against Pearl.

"…jerk…" Amethyst coughed.

"I think you're the ones who need to go quietly," Jasper replied, summoning her helmet.

"Leave them alone!" a voice roared. Jasper was knocked further down the beach as a large pink object slammed into her. Another object landed in the sand nearby. Jasper hurled the beast aside to see a tall, tan figure in red and blue, a mass of hair flowing behind it. The new fighter gripped a pink sword and a pink shield.

"Steven!" Pearl shrieked, struggling to free herself from her comrades.

"No! I'm not gonna sit there while you guys get hurt! I'm going to fight too!" the being snapped. It bent its knees, aiming its sword at the hulking Gem.

"What in…" Jasper's eyes narrowed as she struggled to her feet.

"Stand down, Jasper," the figure demanded.

"I don't think so, Rose," Jasper replied. Garnet lunged for the orange invader, her gauntlets swollen to the maximum, but Jasper dodged, grabbed Garnet by the arm, and flung her back at the other two Gems. The flailing massive fists stunned all three of the Crystal Gems, and they fell silent. The new arrival looked on in horror before turning back to her enemy.

"It's Stevonnie," the being said simply before charging with its sword.

* * *

"The Crystal Gems are not going to like this," Peridot sighed as Stevonnie demanded Jasper surrender.

"I think they're going to not like us just standing here even more," Lapis said.

"Well, what do you propose we do, Lapis?" The watery Gem looked down at her feet, saddened.

"Jasper's not going to stop. Even if we beat her now, she won't rest until Steven is captured… or worse. There's only one thing to do."

"And that is?"

"I trick Jasper into fusing with me, then… I drag her to the bottom of the ocean until neither of us sees the light of day again," Lapis said quietly.

"…are you insane?!" Peridot gasped.

"It's the only way. Jasper's contained, and she won't come back."

"I… I won't allow it!" Peridot snapped.

"Yes, Peridot, you won't allow the person who can control seventy percent of the surface of the planet to do something she wants. Smart." She paused, looking the Gem in the eyes. Before Peridot could respond, she pulled the small alien towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Peridot's eyes swelled. Lapis pulled back, holding Peridot's hands.

"Goodbye, Peridot. Thank you. Thank you for everything," Lapis said simply. She sprouted her wings and turned to dive for the beach, but Peridot held firm and jerked her back.

"You aren't going anywhere without me. Especially with a plan that suicidal."

"Peridot… let me go."

"No. I have a more suitable solution. I had wanted to save this for a happier occasion, after we had discussed things, but this is an emergency." Without another word, Peridot assumed a pose with the startled Lapis…

* * *

Stevonnie grunted under yet another blow from the hulking Gem. They were surprised Rose's shield hadn't broken under the massive hits that Jasper had been landing. Jasper, for her part, sported several slashes from the sword, but her relentless attack had prohibited Stevonnie from using their weapon effectively.

"You made a mistake, Rose, engaging me fused with a human," Jasper growled. "I had thought better of you."

"I'm not Rose! I'm my own person!" Stevonnie shot back, trying to weaken Jasper's advantage.

"Give up now, and I'll make it easier for you… at least until we return to Homeworld."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You seem to think I…" Jasper's head was flung back by a crack to her jaw. "…getting tired of this…" she rasped, turning to face her assailant. She expected to see one of the Crystal Gems, but instead…

The pale, white-skinned being was slightly taller than Stevonnie. Wings of what appeared to be frozen material, snowflake shaped, hovered behind her. Her two arms exhausted cold winds, as a green, blue-edged skirt billowed in the breeze. Her top, a light green shirt with a dark blue V running down from the neck, hung tightly to her frame, as greenish-blue eyes glared out from an icy-blue visor. Short cropped light blue hair, vaguely in a triangular shape, was shaken from her eyes, revealing a green gem embedded in her forehead.

"…Lapis? Peridot?" Stevonnie gasped.

"Are you kidding me? You little brats fused? I might have known…" Jasper groaned.

"Enough," the fusion said. "You're beaten, Jasper. Stand down."

"Never," Jasper replied. She lost interest in Stevonnie, reaching for the invader. The pale Gem raised her arms, blasting Jasper's face with icy jets. Jasper roared, clawing at the forming crust.

"You have fought honorably. Now end your struggle with dignity." Jasper scowled.

"Honor. Dignity. You two don't know the meaning of those words. No one on this beach knows."

"Steven, Connie, get behind us," the fusion said, standing in front of the hybrid.

"You can't expend us to just sit here as people we care about get hurt!" Stevonnie said.

"Please," the fusion said in Lapis and Peridot's voices. "We'd be upset if you got hurt."

"Okay," Stevonnie said, reluctantly pulling back to the Crystal Gems. "Go get her, Turquoise!"

"Hmmm. Turquoise. I think I like that," the fusion said more in Lapis' voice. "I suppose it's serviceable," she added with a touch of Peridot's. She was brought back to reality as Jasper lunged towards her. Turquoise stepped out of the way of the charging orange mass, blasting the back of her head with icy blasts.

"Why. Why did you do it," Jasper growled. "Why did you turn your backs on everything you know… everything you are… for this miserable hunk of rock? For these fragile little… worms!"

"Miserable? Fragile?" Turquoise said with contempt. "We can think of few worse words to describe the planet Earth and humanity. We lived among them, learned from them, seen life as they see it. It's an amazing experience, being human on this world. They are capable of so much, have achieved so much… they are something worth protecting."

"You can't be serious. You two spoke of this place with nothing but contempt."

"We've grown up, Jasper."

"Grown up."

"Yes. And we've been putting this decision off for far too long. But we're not running anymore. If you want to hurt Steven… if you want to hurt this planet… you get through us."

"So, you will make your stand with them? You will fight your own kind to protect them in a battle you cannot hope to win?"

"Gladly," Lapis and Peridot said as one with Turquoise's mouth. She braced, expecting the hulking Gem to attempt to rip her head off. Instead, Jasper took a deep breath before sighing.

"I have to say, it's admirable. Putting your lives on the line for something you believe in. I respect that, as I respected Rose's tactical brilliance. But you are my enemies… Homeworld's enemies… and I will deal with you as such." Jasper lunged as Turquoise steeled herself.

* * *

"Guys… wake up…" Stevonnie pleaded, shaking each of the Crystal Gems in turn. The third time around, the warriors stirred, groaning.

"Oh… wha… Steven! Connie! What are you doing out here!?" Pearl cried. "Go back in the house!"

"No! We're sick of getting captured or threatened and watching you guys get hurt while we just sit there!" Stevonnie snapped.

"Where's Jasper? Where's Lapis and Peridot?"

"Lapis and Peridot fused! It's awesome!" Stevonnie grinned. "She's fighting Jasper now." Stevonnie pointed behind her, and the Gems watched Turquoise gracefully evading Jasper's angry, erratic lunges. Periodically, the slim fusion landed a blow on the hulking alien.

"Hmmm. Ice. It suits them," Garnet said.

* * *

"Stand still, you brat!" Jasper growled, lunging at the almost dancing Turquoise.

"Make us," Turquoise responded. Jasper glared, and then kicked sand at the fusion. Turquoise cried out, clutching at her face. The orange Gem took advantage of the fusion's distress to grab her by the shirt, hoisting her so they were eye to eye.

"Nighty night," Jasper chuckled, cocking her head back. Turquoise blasted the helmet with her ice jets, causing it to shatter. Jasper instead found her head cracking against Turquoise's fists. The loyalist released the fusion and sprawled backward, falling among the broken shards of her helmet. Silence pervaded the beach, broken only by the lapping of the indifferent tide.

"…is she done?" Amethyst asked.

"I think so," Turquoise said as she approached the body. She leaned over Jasper's still form, inspecting it. "We should find a way to restrain her." Turquoise turned to the Crystal Gems. "Do you have a means o—" Before she could finish her question, Jasper's eyes snapped open. She grabbed a jagged piece of her helmet and shoved it as hard as she could into Turquoise's chest. The fusion gasped, shock registering on her face before she exploded in a flash of white light. Lapis and Peridot flew backwards, landing hard on the sand.

"No!" Stevonnie cried.

"Here's what happens now," Jasper growled as she advanced towards the stunned aliens. "Rose watches me beat your pretty little bodies to a pulp, and then I slowly grind your Gems to sand." She planted a knee on both of their chests, causing them to gasp. "Who's first?"

"Enough!" Stevonnie yelled in Steven and Connie's voice. The pretty fusion melted back into their constituent parts, which ran up to Jasper.

"Kids!" Pearl screamed, lunging for them. She was stopped… by Garnet.

"Wait, Pearl."

"Garnet, I swear let me go, or I'll…"

"I believe in them."

* * *

"Well, any last words, traitors?" Jasper snarled. She was perplexed. Instead of pleading for mercy or spitting a last curse on their conqueror, Lapis and Peridot instead did a bizarre action with their hands. "What… exactly is the purpose of showing me a finger?"

"Oh, there's plenty of purpose," Peridot wheezed under the knee in her chest.

"Soak your head," Lapis added, raspy.

"Fine. Since you spoke first, nerd…" Jasper grunted, aiming the crystal chunk for the green Gem's head.

"Jasper, stop!" The orange Gem looked up and saw Steven, still carrying Rose's belongings, walking towards her, Connie following close behind.

"What, Rose, you're going to beg for your army's life?"

"I'm not Rose. I'm her son."

"…what?"

"You heard me. I'm not Rose. My name is Steven." Steven dropped the sword and shield. "Let them go." Jasper's eyes widened.

"You are either incredibly brave or incredibly insane, Rose Steven."

"Let them go," Connie added, standing alongside the boy. Jasper's eyes narrowed, looking the two over.

"Your bravery and devotion is admirable. I will allow you to speak," Jasper replied. She rose from her haunches, letting her captives sit up.

"Steven… what are you…" Lapis coughed.

"Jasper, why do you hate me?" Steven asked.

"You must be joking, Rose Steven. You betrayed your oath as a general. You slew my friends… OUR friends. You turned against everything you were raised to protect and respect. You…"

"Aren't Rose," Connie said. "Steven is his own entity."

"That's nonsense. I can sense Rose right in front of me. I'd know that Gem anywhere."

"You want to see Rose?" Steven asked. "I'll show you Rose." With that, he raised his shirt, revealing a large rose quartz stone embedded in his stomach. "That's her."

"I knew it!" Jasper growled. "You're Rose!"

"No. I'm Steven. Rose is… gone. She gave up her physical form so that I could exist. I'm my own person. I did nothing to you, or your friends. I'm sorry for your loss, but—"

"Sorry?!" Jasper roared. "You're sorry? That is the best you can do? You even dare to—"

"I'm sorry that that's all I can do, and how meaningless it is to hear me say that." Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"What are you getting at?"

"I had nothing to do with what happened to your friends. There is nothing I can do to make up what was done to them. So… if that's the case… why do you hate me?"

"Because… because…" Jasper chewed her lip. "What manner of mind control is this?"

"It's not mind control, it's just reason," Connie replied. "You've spoken a lot about honor and loyalty…"

"They are values I see as absolutes," Jasper replied. "My friends died for their home. They fought for a cause they believed in. One of them gave their lives so that I may live. I owe them far much than I can ever hope to give. And these… traitors demean them."

"I can see how upset you are," Connie continued. "But… how do you honor them by killing someone who had nothing to do with their suffering? How do you reward their loyalty by slaying someone unarmed?"

"Perhaps the small one is… but they are not!" Jasper snapped, pointing at the Crystal Gems. "They must answer for what they did!"

"Rose wanted to heal everyone we lost," Pearl said suddenly. "Loyalist and Crystal alike."

"You're lying," Jasper growled.

"I would never lie about Rose Quartz."

"She called you her Pearl. You would easily lie to protect her."

"I would never dishonor her memory like that. I'm speaking the truth." Pearl closed her eyes, and projected a memory of Rose Quartz onto the sand. Jasper recoiled slightly at the sight of her sworn enemy.

_"Pearl… gather our fallen. All you can find,"_ the projection said.

"They're scattered far and wide, Rose. It will take time," the pale Gem said in the real world.

_"It is worth the time. We must hope we can help them."_

"Our comrades knew the risks."

_"Not just our comrades. Our opponents as well. We are all from the same planet, nurtured from the same soil… we cannot forget that, or we will truly be lost."_

"We should just bury these Gems where they lie," Pearl said far more sotto than she had thousands of years ago.

_"Oh, my Pearl… if only life were that simple,"_ the Rose projection smiled ruefully. _"Gather the fallen. Perhaps… in a better age, a nicer age… they can come back."_ The projection faded.

"We've been recovering Gems ever since," Pearl said quietly. The beach fell silent once more, again broken only by the uncaring tides.

"I… did not know Rose valued her adversaries so much," Jasper finally said.

"She was a great leader," Garnet replied.

"I respect her as a tactician. As I said," the orange Gem replied.

"So… Rose is gone; valued the sacrifice of your friends; and you're fighting a war that ended millennia ago all over again. Why are you fighting? Where is the honor in that?" Connie asked. Jasper fell silent, staring off into the middle distance.

"There… there is none," Jasper said, more to herself.

"So, if you value honor so much… what do you want to do?" Steven asked. Jasper regarded the small boy. She flicked her eyes over to the Crystal Gems, then over to her former comrades. She looked back down on Steven… then without a word, quietly dropped to her knees and put her hands behind her head. Seeing her chance, Lapis quickly fashioned chains of water to restrain her. Jasper winced slightly as they clicked home.

"I am at your mercy, child of Rose… I ask for you to be honorable in your triumph," she said simply.

* * *

"So, what do we do with her," Pearl asked. "I half expected a battle to the death…"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Amethyst huffed.

"We would do no honor to Rose's memory with summary execution," Garnet replied. "Or with bubbling her indefinitely."

"But we can't just let her wander Earth!" Pearl gasped.

"And no one is saying that, Pearl," Garnet replied.

"Oh, I know, let's send her home," Amethyst said sarcastically.

"Or that."

"Then what, Garnet? What do you propose?" Pearl urged.

"A middle ground. Bring Peridot over, and take her place watching Jasper." Pearl nodded, and left the house. Moments later, Peridot entered the battered structure.

"Yes, Garnet," the engineer said simply.

"Steven and Connie told us what you and Lapis said as Turquoise… nice name, by the way. Did you mean it?" Peridot hesitated before nodding. "Excellent. I have a request for you…"

* * *

"…done," Peridot replied, summoning her robonoids away from the repaired Homeworld warp.

"Excellent," Garnet said. She turned to Jasper. "We can't let you go home. But nor can we hold you here against your will indefinitely. We have decided on a middle ground. The warp pad has been aligned for a non-Gem planet where you will be able to survive comfortably."

"So, you're stranding me," Jasper said simply.

"Would you prefer being our prisoner?" Garnet asked, adjusting her visor.

"No," Jasper said.

"I thought as much. Once you're on this planet, you will be free to go as you please and where you please. I think you will enjoy the challenge of mastering your own world."

"Perhaps I will," Jasper admitted.

"Then good luck," Garnet said, stepping aside. Jasper climbed up the short staircase. She raised an eyebrow, and rattled her watery chains. Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Lapis dissolved them. Jasper gave a grunt of thanks, rubbing her wrists before the warp gate activated and sent her away. Peridot squirmed.

"…must we?" she squeaked.

"Yes," Garnet said simply, inflating her gauntlets to a huge size. Lapis held her close and turned her away, covering where her ears would be as the leader Gem smashed the warp gate to bits.

"Is it over?" Lapis asked.

"Yes," Pearl nodded. "Jasper should not be a problem to any of us anymore, and she can have the life she wants on a world where she will harm no one."

"You guys did great!" Steven beamed.

"Okay, good. Sleep now," Peridot said. With that, she and Lapis passed out, the shock of fighting, fusing and guarding having finally caught up with them.

* * *

They came to on the couch of the beach house.

"Well, that was fun," Lapis grumbled. She saw Peridot to her left. "You still with me?"

"Apparently so," Peridot mumbled.

"Good. That being said… I think I enjoyed being Turquoise."

"I… could be convinced to do it again, but not for some time. I am still quite sore and drained, and I feel like something is pressing on top of me."

"Yeah, me too… but, I literally feel… uh, Peri. Look straight ahead." Peridot raised her head to see Steven had draped himself across the small Gems' torsos.

"Er, hello, Steven," Peridot said. The boy just smiled.

"Let me guess… you've been here the whole time." Steven's smile widened.

"And… you will not release us until we have agreed to join the Crystal Gems," Peridot added. Steven's eyes swelled into stars.

"And you are willing to do whatever you need to until we agree," Lapis finished. Connie popped up from behind Steven, lying on top of him with a giant grin of her own. The watery Gem started laughing as Peridot wearily rubbed at her temples… but, she couldn't suppress her own small grin.

"They are a determined sort," Peridot sighed.

"Yes, and we are defenseless. Steven… Connie… may we have some time to talk alone?"

* * *

"Can you hear anything?" Steven pleaded.

"Just them talking… normal voices," Connie frowned, holding a cup to the door.

"No more," Garnet said, gently picking up both by the scruff of their shirts and depositing them on chairs.

"Aw, c'mon, Garnet, use future vision or something!" Steven sighed.

"This is their decision to make, Steven. They should be allowed to make it with privacy and dignity," the fusion said.

"I know, but… the waiting…"

"You will no longer have to wait," Garnet said simply. The door swung open, and Lapis and Peridot entered the room. Lapis fluffed her skirt, and Peridot nervously drummed her fingers on her thighs.

"We, um, we've discussed the idea…" Lapis said. She looked pointedly away from Steven's intense eyes.

"And, although we are still somewhat nervous about the concept… we have decided to accept your offer of membership," Peridot finished. Steven shrieked with glee and hurled himself at the small Gems, who barely managed to scoop him up in lieu of being bowled over.

"Figured you'd like that," Lapis said while giving the boy a squeeze.

"However," Peridot added, "we have to point out there's still… an unease being around you three, although we are aware you mean us no harm. As a condition of joining, we ask for your patience and understanding during this transition."

"It shall be done," Garnet said. "Welcome, Lapis. Welcome, Peridot."

"Also…" Lapis said, "is there, like, a ceremony or something?"

"Oh, yes," Pearl trilled.

"Then we request a witness."

* * *

"Dear me, is that how you girls travel at home?!" Agatha gasped as she stumbled off the warp pad.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lapis smiled sheepishly, steadying the old woman.

"I think I'll stick to things that don't fold and spindle me, thank you," Agatha replied as she was led over to the waiting group.

"Agatha, thank you for coming," Peridot said. "This is Garnet…"

"Yo."

"…Amethyst…"

"S'up."

"…Pearl…"

"A pleasure, Ms. Stockwell."

"…and Steven."

"Hi! And this is my friend Connie."

"Hello, Ms. Stockwell…"

"Ah, so you're the Steven the girls keep talking about," Agatha grinned. "Such a sweet young man, and such a nice friend of his," she added, patting the two on the shoulder. The two children blushed.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Stockwell. If you would please have a seat…" Garnet said, motioning to a chair. Agatha nodded and seated herself next to Steven and Connie. They were gathered in front of a large door with five gems embedded in it in a star pattern. A sword lay on a pillow placed atop a small stand. Garnet cleared her throat.

"We are gathered here to welcome two friends into our ranks. They came to us as enemies, both of our team and our world. But they have come to see another path, and we gladly welcome them into our midst. We appreciate their skills, their passion, and their struggle to go from enemy to friend. Lapis… Peridot… please come forward."

The two Gems shared a look, inhaling sharply as they rose and walked up to the Crystal Gem.

"Lapis Lazuli… Peridot… do you promise to fight with honor, integrity and wisdom; to stand for what is right; to protect the earth and her people; to always save the day; and if someone thinks you can't… to not rest until you find a way?"

"We do," the duo said as one.

"Kneel, please," Garnet continued as she took Rose's sword. The two small Gems knelt before their soon to be leader, and she tapped them gently on both shoulders with the sword. "Then with the authority invested in me as leader of this team, I recognize you as Crystal Gems. You may stand." The two did so as the small audience burst into cheers.

"Thank you, Garnet."

"No, Lapis. Thank you. Both of you. For having the courage to have an open mind. Now, please put your hands on the door." The two did so. "Synchronize…" The Gems on the Crystal Gems themselves and the door glowed, and the points of the star neatly spread away from the bottom as two more, one carrying a peridot stone and a lapis lazuli stone, grew outward. The star finished shifting, and the glows faded away.

"It's done. Welcome aboard," Garnet said, shaking their hands with a small smile.

"Thank you," Peridot replied. "We should probably get going back with Agatha though, we promised to have dinner with her…"

"Girls, I think your place is here now," Agatha said quietly.

"But, Agatha, we can't leave you alone out there… you've been so happy …"

"I've taught you everything I can. It's up to you two now to do something with it. But I know you'll do fine. Having said that… I think I wouldn't mind an odd visit from you two when you find time."

"…we will, Agatha. We promise," Peridot said quietly.

"Good. But now, I think it's time we had ourselves a nice big dinner to celebrate!" Agatha said loudly. "I think you've all had a long tough day, and this poor thing… look at her!"

"Who, me?" Pearl gulped.

"Absolutely!" Agatha chided, flexing one of Pearl's twiggy arms. "You're skin and bones, dear, just wasting away!"

"Oh, I'm quite fine, really!" Pearl squeaked.

"Nonsense! We are putting some meat on those bones right now! To the kitchen! I'll tell you what I need once we're there…"

"Gladly," Amethyst smirked. Pearl, seized by the thought of her projection and mind groaning with… food, whimpered as she followed.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Lapis smiled.

"Yes, I think I will as well," Peridot said with her own grin. They moved to follow the rest of the group when they felt Garnet's hands rest on their shoulders.

"One more thing, Lapis… Peridot."

"Yes, Garnet?" The fusion looked down on them, though her expression was hidden by the thick reflective visor. Finally, she spoke.

"Be true to yourselves, and honest with each other."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's all, Peridot. Just… be honest with each other. Now, let's catch up with the others before Pearl has a seizure. We don't want her to miss the feast, after all," she added with just the slightest hint of a smile. Grinning, the three left the hallway and rejoined their comrades.

* * *

Somewhere in the vastness of the Milky Way, a warp effect faded on an isolated planet. Jasper looked around, her eyes scanning the distance. She spotted a bunch of cracked branches, the telltale sign of a recent visitor. The Gem inspected them closer; due to their placement and the way they were broken, it suggested something big had passed by. Something far larger than her. Jasper grinned and silently followed the trail… she wouldn't have it any other way. Perhaps exile would be more fun than she had thought.


End file.
